AU College Students
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: These are just some of the paras I did with my RP Partner for a Fabrevans roleplay on tumblr. Sadly, my partner became busy with her personal life and suddenly disappeared. This is probably one of the best RPs I've had and I was really sad when we had to end it. The paras gave me real feels so I hope you enjoy them. I just want to put these somewhere to reread one day! Have Fun!
1. PLOT

Sam has a drinking problem. He drinks and goes to college parties every night. When he gets to school the next day, he would just sleep in his classes. Since his dad is one of the deans of the university, he doesn't get kicked out. Until one day, his dad decides that he must get his acts straight and work hard like the other students. He says he'll just get out of the college and get a job at McDonald's. His dad gets more annoyed and instead of letting his son make the worst decisions in life, he figured he needed to do something to help Sam. He called his son to his office to talk about it.

Quinn moved to New Jersey when she received a scholarship at Princeton University. She was a really smart girl and worked her way to get that scholarship. Sadly, her sponsor died, as well as her scholarship. She was called one day to the dean's office about it.

Sam and Quinn are both seating outside the dean's office and when Sam was called first. His dad talked to him about his drinking problems and failing grades in class. He didn't want to be unfair to the other students who work hard to stay in school if he won't expel his son who doesn't give a shit about his grades but is still in school because his father was the dean. His dad offer to give him tutors and other benefits just to get his acts straight and he said he'll think about it. His dad told him to think about it outside and when the next student is finished with her appointment, he can go back in and make his decision.

Quinn went inside next and Dean Evans was really delighted to see one of the school's brightest student. He informed her that they really want her to stay in the University but sadly, there were no open scholarships to apply to for her. She begged for any scholarship or other ways to stay in school. She even offered to work at the library and as a janitor to keep her slot in Princeton. Dean Evans finally got an idea. He opened a scholarship just for Quinn. She'll be allowed to stay in Princeton but she must straighten the acts of his son, Sam. Quinn refused to babysit the dean's son but Dean Evans told her she has no other option left but that. Her task includes tutoring, making sure he attends his classes sober, and lessen his drinking and partying. Quinn finally agrees as if she has any other choice. They both went out as he introduced Sam to her new "companion".


	2. Third Time's A Charm

**Sam** felt such a failure. He was supposed to cook for Quinn that day but just trying to find a good recipe and even going to the grocery to buy the ingredient made him feel lazy. He knew he could trick Quinn on this. Since he had no more time, he bought some meatball spaghetti from an Italian store somewhere near the campus and a plastic container to transfer it to. He had to make it look like he cooked the meal. When he was all ready, he finally went to Quinn's dorm. Trying to be careful, every move he made was quiet. He really didn't want to cause trouble for both him and Quinn so he agreed to keep everything a secret. Immediately, he knocked on her door numerous times. After what he did to her, he knew it was possible that she'll keep him waiting at the front door. He waited until she answered the door.

**Quinn** had a strong feeling that today's lesson would be much greater than their last two. Not that there was anything particularly wrong with their first meeting, but finally allowing her wall to slightly break down on him, she was starting to feel a sort of comfort with the boy. But despite this feeling, she had felt a bit of anxiousness creep up on her. Possibly from the events that transpired the day before. And that fact that she would soon become a victim to his food, not that she was too worried from it.. But she soon remembered the boy mentioning that if he had in fact tried to cook, he would burn an oven. These thoughts soon shuffled in her head as she heard a knock at the door. As a smirk appeared on her face, thinking of leaving the boy the exact same way he had done to her, she had soon remembered that in no way could she risk anyone, especially Biff to see Sam. Quickly shuffling towards the door, Quinn had unlatched the hook, welcoming the boy into her shared room. "Well, hello there."

**Sam** took off his aviator sunglasses when Quinn finally opened the door. Thankfully, she didn't try what he did to her their first meeting. A smirk formed in his face when he saw the girl. "Oooh, that was fast. Excited to see me?" He asked, nose squinting before he entered the place. "I thought you were gonna leave me hanging at your door but I guess you're more mature thinking than I am." He looked at her place and it was definitely a lot smaller than his place. Not that he was judgmental but he just got kinda used with his space which was more than where he was now. "Guess what I bouuuughhhtt!" He said, singing the last word as he proudly lifted the pasta he had in front of her. "Tell me if it's good or amazing, okay." He said, passing the food to her before finding a seat.

**Quinn** had tried to suppress her scoff as the boy had made this way into her place. "No actually, but you'll still think whatever you'd like," quickly pushing her hand against the door, causing it to swing closed as Sam had made his way past her. "Well, to be honest I had thought about it for a quick moment, but decided against it on the fact that perhaps someone would see you." She had shrugged past him, taking a seat on her bed, surrounded by a variety of pillows. A small smile had appeared on Quinn's face, quite surprised that he had taken the time to actually cook the food for her.. Or so she thought. "I'm pleasantly surprised you actually pulled through with it, props to you." She had murmured, placing the radiating box upon her lap. "Alright, so did you have a specific choice of topic for us to work on today?" She spoke softly, opening the box as the stench was itching her scent.

**Sam** nodded in agreement when she said he'll still think whatever he'd like. It was true. He wasn't to believe anyone but his own assumptions. When she said she had thought about getting revenge but decided against it, Sam snapped his fingers. "Darn it. I should have shouted my name before knocking at your door. How I wish someone saw me." He pouted at the girl, just teasing her about getting caught in their situation. Sam decided it would be really inappropriate and awkward if he sat on the bed with her. He may be an annoying guy but he'll never disrespect a girl like that. Especially his companion. He sat on one of the chairs and smiled when she showed appreciation on the food he bought…I mean, cook for her. He didn't add anymore comments cause he knew he wouldn't be able to answer a question she might just raise on him. Asking what choice of topic they'd want to work on that day, Sam smirk at her again and cross his arms on his chest. "Well, we could uhm…discuss about that cheer leading outfit you were telling me. I'm really curious about that. I'd like to learn more about it, please."

**Quinn** couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as he said he wished someone had saw him. "I really do not doubt that. I truly believe you somehow want Biff to find out, just so you can see him under some heat over you." That was something she never really understood about men, their constant need to feel superior against one another, she assumed it was just human nature. Pulling a plastic fork from the bag, Quinn had slowly poked down on a piece of the pasta, not exactly sure what to suspect from the food. Placing the first bite into her mouth, she started to bite down. The taste slowly seeping to her taste buds. It was good. Like /very/ good, though she would never admit that to him. "It's um.. yeah, it's alright." She had lied with a straight face, quickly shoving another piece into her mouth. With the mention of cheer leading, Quinn's brows furrowed together. "Sam, come on, I though we decided we'd be serious."

**Sam** laughed back, nodding at her. "Yeah, you're probably right. I can already see how the hair gel on your boyfriend's hair would just melt in madness and all the hair in his body would curl up." He really had this good feeling in his heart whenever Biff was in pain, even just in his mind. He just never liked the guy ever since they first met. Sam stared at her as she started tasting the food. He was looking straight in her eyes, trying to examine the truthfulness in case she lies about it. Instead of finding anything, staring at her eyes made him realize how gorgeous they were. He could literally drown in those pair anytime of the day. They were just mesmerizing to look at. He shook his head when she said it was alright. "They're not alright. They're fucking good. I bought that at the Italian store behind campus. That's one of my favourite meals." He said, as he laughed out loud, still in the vibe of April Fools. "I know, I know. I said, I'd cook. I just didn't have time okay? Unless you want me to miss our meeting today, I'd definitely cook something up. Obviously, I chose the most important thing…education and learning. Am I right?" He smiled and gave her a thumbs up before laughing at her again. He raised his hands in surrender when her brows furrowed together. It was the side of Quinn that could probably make him sit down and act like an actual good boy. "Okay, okay. I know but that's serious. I'm actually curious about the cheer leading outfit. Also, I have an exam for English tomorrow. Does that sound more serious?" He asked, grinning at her like an idiot.

**Quinn** allowed a smirk to appear on her face as Sam had described Biff. Truth be told, she had never really saw Biff mad. Perhaps a little temper here and there, but nothing that would seriously set him off. Which was one of the reasons why she had wanted to keep this secret in the first place. She wasn't ashamed of helping Sam, or anyone for that matter. But a small part of her had also done this for Sam's reputation, knowing Sam would want to protect it as well. Though she would never admit this aloud. As Sam's confession spilled from his lips, Quinn had involuntarily rolled her green eyes. "Well I'd rather eat this than your own food, but points for the whole education backup" she scoffed, placing the box on the table to where Sam was. "You want any? It is pretty effing good as you had said." Quinn didn't swear, not that she hadn't before nor did she have anything against cursing. But she didn't understand why use small vulgar words like that to describe something, when you could use actual wording. Probably another thing Sam would call her down on, she thought to herself. "What's there to be curious about? It's a small red skirt with a small white top, not that much to know about it.. As for the exam, have you prepared for it at all?" She had suspected perhaps maybe for a second he did.. But with the grinning boy before her, she knew he didn't.

**Sam** has definitely seen Biff mad before. Well, the high school Biff that is. And he loved it. He loved how his head was about to explode in such anger because of him. He knew Biff felt the same way for him. He'd do anything to make Sam mad and that was victory for him. He had to laugh when she pointed out the educational back up. "What can I say? My excuses are reasonable." He nodded when she offered some of the food. He'd definitely want some. He specifically bought that meal for his own sake. A big laugh came out of his mouth again as she refused to use the actual word and instead, used the "effing" word. "Okay, stop it. You're being a dorky geek again." He said, literally rolling in place as he couldn't hold his laugh. "Effing? Really, Quinn? I want you to say it. Come on. Say it. FUCK. F-U-C-K. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK." He said as his laughter continues. He loved talking about the cheer leading outfit. It made him really curious just cause he wanted to see Quinn in it. "I just want to see if you could look sexy at all. Come on. It adds shape and teases your butt. It's interesting." He said, in a more serious tone than he should be. Shaking his head at her question, he took another bite of the pasta. "Well, that's why I'm here, right? You're gonna help me prepare for it. It's either that or you help me cheat. Make your choice."

**Quinn** could feel THE blush creeping up on her cheeks with the string of words Sam had practically shouted. "Sam! Keep it down, I have neighbors you know!" Momentarily she had thought about actually speaking of such words, but soon saw this as an opportunity to motivate Sam. "Fine. I'll say it, at any time you would like me to. In fact, I'll shout it out right now, if you're able to complete all of your studies for today." She thought in her mind that this would work, in fact almost all bribing to Sam had worked thus far. And she would continue to do so, for her sake. Once again rolling her sparkling eyes at the mention of the uniform, Quinn shook her head, causing her blonde locks to have a bit of a bounce. "Maybe one day, but very unlikely. So I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet." Truth be told, Quinn hadn't worn the uniform in years. And was soon regretting the decision to ever bring it up in the first place, knowing Sam would never stop bothering her about it. "Nope, no way are you cheating.. We can go over as much as we can in our time together, but you'll have to also do some studying tonight.. Even if that means cutting out game time."

**Sam** laughed even more when she tried holding him down. He was aware of her neighbors but actually being in that room with her made him feel like they were the only people on earth just laughing at each other's mistakes. He shook his head when Quinn gave another offer to bribe him. "Nope, not gonna happen. If I'm gonna finish that shit load of work I need to do, saying the word won't be enough. I'd like to see you do it." He said, laughing a bit lighter now. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish it. Quinn got him a couple of times with the bribing thing and this time, he wasn't gonna fall for her trick. "Okay, how about this… Just show me an old photo of you in that outfit. That's fair enough, right? You brought this topic up, you can't just leave a boy hanging." One thing was for sure, he's not gonna stop aggravating Quinn about it unless he sees it. His jaw dropped when she said that gaming time was about to get cut that night. "What the hell, Quinn? I thought we already talked about his? You can't cut my gaming time! I need it!"

**Quinn** could feel her jaw drop as she had heard what Sam had to say, bringing her index finger up about to stutter something out. But instead she had dropped her hand and shook her head, deciding to move on from that choice of word and topic. "You expect me to just hand out a photo of me in a cheer uniform.. to you?" Smiling momentarily before letting out a stiffed laugh, "Sorry, but that's not going to happen. So keep dreaming." Deciding to discontinue the chat about something from her past, Quinn had moved up from her bed, shuffling through the stack of papers that were in an array on her desk. "Yeah, we did, but this is different. If it was just a regular lecture I would leave the games on for tonight, but this is an exam. It takes a huge chunk of your grading, and you're obviously unprepared.. You have to do all the catching up tonight, so if that means no games tonight, then oh well." Finally finding the small stack of articles and questions, Quinn had handed it to Sam. "This is the second part of the review of our algebra session, you can go over this tonight as well… What is this exam on exactly? So I can find you the correct papers."

**Sam** just nodded at her with a big grin when she asked if he expects her to show an old photo of her in the said you uniform. His grin went off when she told him to keep dreaming. "Okay, let's talk about dreaming. Uhmm…you want that scholarship? You want to stay at Princeton? Keep dreaming, Quinnie." He said, using that name for the first time as he started laughing at her again. She moved up the bed and gave him a ton of paper works to do. She explained why he needed to cut out the games and he just couldn't bear to listen after her first 3 words. "Okay, nope. I'm not letting that go. If we have to cut our classes after this just so we could finish, then we will." He argued, not giving up a fight. "Ughhh!" He groaned when she show him the reviewer for algebra. "Algebra again. My exam's on English so can we please throw out the Algebra even just for today? I don't have plans on finding my X!"

**Quinn** yet again felt her jaw drop, finding his use of the scholarship against her unfair, as those were two completely different levels. "First of all, using my scholarship against me is unfair, considering the deal was that I help you with school work, not help you see pictures of me in some dumb uniform," she had huffed out, standing straight as she crossed her arms against her torso. "And secondly, do not call me Quinnie, as I much rather prefer Quinn. As I'm sure you would want me to continue to call you Sam, rather then Sammy." Quinn felt the last word roll off of her tongue in a venomous dispute. "Sam you very well know that I will not even for a moment, consider cutting a class for you. And sorry but we can go over some of the topics for your exam now, but the rest you'll have to do tonight." Pushing the algebra papers towards Sam, she subtly bit on her bottom lip, hoping that Sam would at least try and do some studying tonight. "As for the algebra, you can just take the papers and continue with them for tomorrow."

**Sam** was silenced when she called him out for using the scholarship against her. He knew it was too much so he just decided to act like a little boy, pout and just sit there until she feels guilty about it. He hope she'd feel guilty at some point tho but a girl like Quinn, she knew what she wanted. She's a brave girl and she knew when to fight especially for those she think is right. Sam had to smile when she started speaking about nicknames. "I like Sammy. It's cute." He said and an innocent side smile came up on his face, directing at her. He thought he'd just go along with the tantrums he's giving her till the end. "Okay, fine." Picking up the algebra papers with the pout still on his face. No one can resist that puppy face of his and he knows it. Anytime now, Quinn would crack and he knows it. "What do I even get if I study for this exam instead of playing video games? I won't even pass even if I try to study."

**Quinn** had stared at Sam, knowing exactly what he was going for. Quinn wholeheartedly wished that it wouldn't work on her, but she knew deep down that it was actually starting to gnaw away at her. Instead of speaking words, she simply shook her head at him, feeling a smile creep upon her lips, though she tried to contain it. "You really like Sammy? Fine. I'm calling you that for eternity as of now." This man is impossible, she thought to herself, feeling her cheeks and neck heat up as she continued to stare into his eyes. "That whole innocent, pouty affect won't work on me. Nope. Not on this girl." Which was the total opposite as to how she was feeling, slowly caving in, she remembered this wasn't just any regular man, but rather Sam. "Fine. I want you to put down the controller for a whole day and actually study, and you want me in that uniform. This can be a win-win for both of us. So.." Quinn had trailed off, really knowing she was going to regret what soon spilled from her lips, "No games tonight, and I may just get you a photo of me in the uniform.."

**Sam** knew that the effect was getting to her but he has to stay in character and avoid the smile to even appear on his face. He looked at her, smiling and nodding when she asked if he really likes the Sammy name. "Okay. Can I not call you Quinnie?" He said, another pout to go with his statement. He remained pouting even if she was already mentioning about it, not having an effect on her. He doesn't believe her anyway. He remained pouting until he heard an offer that felt like angels singing around him. "Yes!" He nearly shouted, jumping up in the air and danced the silly moves he could think of. He knew he was awfully awkward when it comes to dancing but he didn't mind. This was a victory dance and no one looks bad when doing a victory dance. He paused a little after, the smile slowly fading from his face. "Wait, what? A photo? Can't you just surprise me in the morning like, "Sammy! Look at me! Here's my uniform!" or something like that?" He asked, both hands on his waist.

**Quinn** had continued to try and ignore the look on Sam's face, and rather focused on what he was saying. "I mean, the only people who call me Quinnie are my mom and Biff. So I don't know if you'd want to call me something that Biff already has claim for." Which was true, people had indeed called her that, but she tried to suppress the memories, not exactly enjoying the nick name she had showed for. Finally about to move on into the academics category, Quinn was startled as Sam soon jumped forward and started moving his body in a way to which Quinn could only react by quirking her brow. "You can get a photo. And that's it. Just as long as you promise no games, and just pure studying. Deal?" She had smiled, reaching her hand out towards his, but the idea of surprising him in her uniform still bubbling in the back of her mind.

**Sam** shook his whole body and made a face as tho he was about to throw up when she said Biff was one of those who only call her the name he called her. "Ew. No way. I'm sticking to Quinn." Sam thought hard about her deal regarding the photo. He had to be wise about this before saying yes. He wanted to make sure that he'd get a fair deal on this. "Do I get to keep the photo?" He asked, rubbing his jaw as if he was thinking hard.

**Quinn** nodded her head, agreeing on the fact that he should just call her Quinn. "Good.. But I'm still calling you Sammy." She replied, letting it roll off of her tongue in a way that couldn't help but enjoy. Pondering upon his question for a good minute, Quinn came with a conclusion. "You can keep it, but you have to promise to just keep it to yourself. Though there's nothing particularly wrong with the photo, but if some how someone were to find out that you have a photo of me in a compromising outfit, Biff would definitely find out." Though she was unsure if she could trust him, it was too late now, as she already had put her faith in him.

**Sam** nodded and smiled at her. He liked it when she called him Sammy. It felt like music to his ears and he knew there were tinglings inside him but he knows they weren't butterflies just yet. "Alright. Fair enough. I'll take the deal." He said and shook her hand to formalize the deal. "Can I have the photo now?" He said, extending his palm to get his reward.

**Quinn** shook her head, "No, no, no, no." She was smarted than that, she knew if she were to give him the photo right at this moment, he would use that to his advantage and not even study. "I'll drop it off tomorrow after your exam, that way I know you'll have studied, and I will also know if you had actually attended." She soon placed her fingers over his hand, closing the palm of his hand.

**Sam** felt even lazier to study. He just didn't argue anymore since he's getting the picture anyway the next day. She placed her fingers over his hand and he surprised her by pinch it on purpose. "That's for being unfair." He said and stuck out his to her in joking manner. He wasn't even thinking of anything. He was just excited for the photo.

**Quinn** smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well, life isn't fair. Just have to deal with it." Glancing towards the clock that was placed on the table before her, Quinn let out a breathy sigh. "Well, it looks like we wasted our lunch period by arguing over everything. I guess we'll continue tomorrow when I bring you the picture." Quickly stepping away from him, reaching her bag and placing a variety of sheets and textbooks into the pouch. "I hope you really carefully examine this folder," slipping a yellow folder labeled ENGLISH, GENERAL towards the boy. "This will really help you with your exam, I'll stop by once your exam is done." Placing her pink bag over her shoulder, she placed a hand on Sam's back, ushering him to the door.

**Sam** checked the time on his watch and lunch break was sadly over. "Oh God. I'm gonna fail." He whispered to himself. They didn't have time for actual tutoring since they were too busy doing…nothing actually. He got the yellow folder from her and was pulled up to go out. "I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn." He said and winked at her, feeling quite excited. That night had been terrible for Sam. He stared long and hard at the yellow folder and after opening in to the first page, he got bored. He remembered he still needs to beat his high score in the racing game he had. He decided to switch off the lights and plug in his earphones on the video game so that if ever Quinn tries to pass by that night, she'd think he's asleep. "God, Samuel Evans. You are so smart." He told himself and started playing the video games. He forgot one thing, tho. The door was unlocked.

**TIME JUMP TO LATER IN THE DAY**

**Quinn** had become increasingly worried over the majority of the day. After her final class for the day, Quinn had sent Sam a text asking if he was going through his work. With no reply from him, Quinn had thought that perhaps he had actually properly sat down with his work to study. Soon remembering that this was Sam she was talking about, she had sent another text to him.. And another.. And another. With no reply from any of them Quinn had thought perhaps he had went out to a bar and simply was ignoring her, and the other thought was perhaps he had came home from class and crashed and burned. Both thoughts were increasingly worrying Quinn. Without a second thought, Quinn found herself out of her room and soon traveling through campus at the crack of dawn. Gripping the hem of her tank top, Quinn soon regretted leaving her room without a thought, leaving her in her pajamas and no sweater. Once reaching Sam's place, Quinn gently tapped her knuckles against the door. With no answer, she soon took her whole fist and started pounding at the door. Still, with no reply, the shivering girl had placed her hand against the knob, slowly twisting it to reveal it was open. The lights were out, leaving her in the dark. But she soon noticed the light radiating from the television. "Sam!" She nearly screeched, glancing her eyes around his place. She soon noticed the yellow folder with the page still on the first, this causing the anger to start burning inside of her.

**Sam** was enjoying his time. He was finally close to beating his own high score when suddenly, a loud noise came behind her that even he was on his earphones, he heard. In such surprise, he throw the controller in the air and stood up. He was just in his boxer and his abs when Quinn came in. "Uhmm… I just took time to relax. The reviewer was really getting into my head, I had to chill my mind for a second. What are you…what are you doing here?" He asked, scratching his head until he realized, he was almost naked in front of her. He grabbed a shirt from the floor and wore it before going back to the yellow folder on the bed, acting like he was really studying.

**Quinn** 's anger soon fizzled at the sight of a half naked Sam. Slightly opening her mouth to speak, she soon clamped it shut, not exactly sure what to say. Realizing her eyes were practically peeled onto him as she too stood in a tank top and shorts she crossed her arms over her chest, clearing her throat and trying to regain her stance. Eyeing the blonde boy warily as he replaced his focus onto the folder Quinn couldn't help but not believe him, he gave her no reason to. "Alright… So what did you think of the topic?" She spat out, testing him to see if he had really studied.

**Sam** remained seated while fake reading the texts that was on his hands. He had no idea on what the papers were about. "Do you want ugh…water? Juice?" He even tried to offer, hoping her head will cool down. He got the doomed question when Quinn was already pissed. "Uhm…you know….just stuff. Like…spelling…englis h related things." He said and smiled at her. "Why are you here in just your…jammies?" He added, giggling at what the girl was wearing.

**Quinn** let out a loud groan as Sam revealed he really had no idea what was in the yellow folder. "Sam, seriously? You didn't even read it? Wow.. Just wow." As much as this anger was about to burst inside of Quinn, she felt more disappointed than anything. She seriously thought that Sam was serious about this, but who was she kidding. It was going to take more than a few short sessions together to straighten his act. But the thing was, she didn't know how to do so. "Just, never mind that right now, we have more important things to discuss! Like why you're here playing games when we had a deal!"

**Sam** felt guilty when Quinn already exploded. He made a promise, they made a deal and here he was, completely disappointing her. "I tried, Quinn. I swear. I couldn't help but feel sleepy so I just played to woke myself up." He gave out an excuse which was partly true. "Okay, okay. I promise. I'll… I'll start reading now. No more video games!" He said as he stood up, unplugging the controller and giving it to her. "There. I will start reading now, I promise." He said and picked up the next pages of the folder she gave him and started to actually read in fear of Quinn. He had to compliment her tho about the pajamas because it was just too adorable. He smiled first before looking back at her. "Teddy bear jammies…really cute." He said giggling, before going back to reading.

**Quinn** was done with the excuses he had been giving her. Not just at this moment now, but generally speaking. Every time they had gotten together he had an excuse for something, and by now Quinn was way over it. Yanking the controller out of his hand, Quinn placed it on the ground next to the door, soon returning to Sam, seating next to him. "Okay now listen here, we are going to sit here, all night if we have to, in order to prepare you for this exam. Because if you fail, we both do. Got it?" She had more or less growled out the words, gritting her teeth afterwards. Sam's comment about her pajamas had only softened her anger, but in no way did she show it.

**Sam** smiled at her when she sat beside him. "You're gonna stay all night with me? In my room?" He asked, trying to hold his giggle. He knew that she was doing it for her scholarship but a part of him felt really touched by her determination for him to pass the subject. Even if she wouldn't say it, he knew she was looking out for him and that was enough push for Sam to actually give this learning shit a try. "Do you think…I can really pass this? I mean… I've always felt like I was so stupid after high school like… There are millions of people who deserve to be in this school, yet I got the privilege." He sighed. "I'll only prove my stupidity more if I don't even pass one English test."

**Quinn** couldn't help but feel a strand bit of sympathy for the boy. Obviously he had felt pressured, not only from his father, but his entire family. And here Quinn was yelling at him instead of motivating him. "Yes, we're both going to stay here and go through this together." Finally lowering her voice to it's regular tone. Hearing the words fall from his mouth, Quinn couldn't help but place her hand on his arm. "Look Sam, the only person who can make you have success is yourself. There's no cheating it. And maybe you don't have as much determination or belief in yourself, but I do. I really think if you just stop making excuses for yourself then you'll find the motivation to do so."

**Sam** stood up and opened the lights. He grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her over to the table where they can study easily. "If we end up making out the entire night, it's all because of you okay?" He joked as he settled down the folder and all the papers he needed to work on. Her hand on his arm made him feel powerful. Who knew it only took one Quinn Fabray to make him believe in himself again? "Thanks, Quinn. I really appreciate it. I promise, we'll work hard on this. You'll get your scholarship. I'll get my A plus." He smiled again but remembered to say something else. "Oh…and I'm getting my photo in the morning." He reminded her just before giggling a bit. "Do you want coffee or anything?"

**Quinn** couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at his comment, her mood completely lighting up since she first walked through the door. Hearing him thank her only made her nod her head, "No need for a thank you, Sam. I was just being honest." Though smiling towards the broad boy beside her, Quinn seriously had put all of her faith in him. And she just prayed he wouldn't disappoint her. "But yes, we'll work at this for however long you need, I don't mind at all.. Maybe this can also give us a chance to get to know each other better, right?" This was something Quinn saw no harm in, considering the fact they were going to, and already were spending a lot of time with each other. With him mentioning the photo, Quinn had something else in mind depending on how hard he would try to understand the content of his work. "Just tea, please."

**Sam** shook his head at her. "I'm sorry but there's no Sam in this room." He said, winking at about his new name given by her. Sam knew that she had put all her faith in him that moment and he needed to step us game or else, they will both just lose. When she told him about getting to know each other better, he knew he had butterflies in his stomach. He wouldn't admit that tho. This was like one of those romantic movies where two people stay up til the sun rises and they realize the love they just found with each other. Sam shrug that thought off, figuring he had to come clean about himself. He first grabbed her some tea and went back to his seat. "Okay, getting to know each other. I am 20 years old. My favorite color is blue and I am kind of obsessed with cheeseburgers and pastas. If you'd like to know also, I'm probably a bigger dork than you are. I like superheros and do all kinds of random impressions. If you check my bed as well, I sleep with a Yoda stuffed toy." He said, giggling and feeling quite embarrassed to what he just told her. He went back to reading the papers before asking her, "What about you?"

**Quinn** had brought her hand slight over her mouth, letting out stifled laughs. "Oh, my dearest apologies, Sammy." Upon hearing Sam's confessions, she could help but let out another laugh, not completely believing what the boy had to say. Taking the tea from his hands, she brought the cup to her pink lips, taking in the first sip. Hissing as the tea seemed to burn her tongue."Yeah, okay there. The pasta thing makes sense, considering it seems like that's all you eat." Quinn wasn't exactly sure how to approach him saying he was a dork, there was a hint of sincerity in his voice, but she still didn't one hundred percent believe him. "Impressions? We'll have to go over those one day, just to see how well you are." Grabbing a highlighter in between her two fingers, she started marking main components that Sam should look over. "Myself? Well, I won't reveal much, simply because there isn't much about myself. I guess I'm.. boring?"

**Sam** nodded when she corrected herself. He just looked at her, pouting, when she started laughing about his confessions. "I love pasta but I eat different kinds of food too, you know like salad and fruits and other kinds of stuff." He said, defending himself. When she didn't seem to believe his impressions, he couldn't help but give her an example. "Whaddya mean, pilgrim?" He paused for a little while. "It's John Wayne. I panicked, I'm sorry." He said before laughing at himself. He watched as she highlighted the important stuff Sam needed to study and so he started reading them over and over again until he understood it. "Come on. You can't be…THAT boring. You did cheer leading in high school, right? That sounds interesting. Any footballer boyfriends?" He said with a teasing voice before reading the next page of his papers.

**Quinn** couldn't help but smile as Sam seemed to defend himself, it was cute, not that she thought he was cute.. Just some of his actions. As Quinn was about to move forward with the conversation, Sam had let out his impression. Before being able to even properly react, Quinn found herself in a fit of laughs. "Oh my gosh, that was great. Who else can you do?" She wondered why he never acted this way before, clearly enjoying whatever version of Sam that this was. "Well, I mean, I just don't think you'd be interested in me, that's all."

**Sam** found himself laughing as Quinn did. He never thought he'd hear Quinn laugh like this. "Yeah, well… This morning I woke up and decided to swallow the sun… It's my James Earl Jones impression." He said before laughing out loud again. "God, I can't believe someone would actually laugh at my impressions. People think it's stupid when I do it." He said, bursting out of laughter still. When she said she didn't think he'd be interested in her, he paused. He wanted to say he was actually interested in her but he didn't want to sound awkward and ruin the fun. "Well, okay. I guess I'm just gonna have to figure you out by myself for the next we'll be spending together." He said and gave her a simple smile before going back to his notes.

**Quinn** once again had a bright smile plastered on her face as Sam did yet another impression, lifting her spirits clearly. "I don't understand how anyone could think that it's stupid. Personally, I think they're hilarious, and quite spot on." Putting her focus back onto the work that was before them, she had started writing notes under the articles for Sam's sake. "Hm, I guess you will, huh? Now back to the work.." As tired as Quinn was getting, she knew she had to help him with this. Not because of the scholarship or anything, but because she genuinely wanted to see him succeed. "Alright, here's to a night full of highlighting, writing notes, and reading." She spoke softly, reading the next article word by word.

**Sam** was surprised that she found his impressions hilarious. That was a first. "You know, I've tried telling selected people about my impressions but you're the only one who found them hilarious." He smiled at her in appreciation. Guess she was kind of cool after all. He started reading the notes she wrote under the articles. He was having such a hard time but hearing someone say that he can actually do it gave him enough courage to want to make it. He noticed that Quinn was getting tired. "Quinn, you can go now. I'll be fine. I know how tired you are and you still have your yoga stuff in the morning. I promise, I'll study." He said, feeling guilty about having her to stay up late until he realized how late it was and how dangerous it could be for her to go out at that time. "You can sleep on my bed. I'll just stay on the couch." He said and smiled. "I won't take advantage of you. Just take a rest and you can go when the sun comes up. It's pretty dangerous to go out at this hour already."

**Quinn** was starting to warm up to Sam, as she was first very cold towards him when they met at his dad's office. To be honest, she had left his reputation speak for him, rather than the boy himself. She found him much more kind and caring then what he put out to be. "Well, perhaps those people just didn't match your sense of humor," she shrugged, not thinking much of it. Knowing that Sam had realized she was tired, Quinn smiled a bit and stood up from her spot, the drowsiness effect taking place. "Well, you have everything to study.. Just make sure you do get some rest, okay? Good night, Sam." And with that, she left him be, able to study for himself.


	3. Paint Me

**TAGGED:** Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray**LOCATION:** Party House**TIME FRAME:** Friday Night**DESCRIPTION:** Sam and Quinn sneak out from the world as they attend a party where they need to paint and hide their faces from the world. They spend the rest of the night with each other.

**Sam** was really excited for Friday to come. Now that it's finally here, he decided to attend all his class and take the party as his prize for the day. He was most excited what Quinn would wear that day. Hopefully, she won't use some old lady clothes so he wouldn't be embarrassed in bringing her. No one from his friends knew he was coming to the party. The paint they were to put on before entering would be his mask for the rest of the night. He wore a short sleeved blue polo and jeans. He just plans on putting paint on his face to cover himself up but if ever he wishes to get paint on his body, he can just open his shirt and have someone paint his abs. It was already 8 when he got to Quinn's dorm. He waited in the car and texted her that he was waiting out for her.

**Quinn** had spent most of her day looking forward to spending time with Sam, and while some may thought of that as weird, she saw no problem with wanting to hang out with one of her friends, secret friend that is. After spending some time after her last class with Biff, Quinn had made up the lie that she was feeling ill, and that she wanted to just sleep it off, ushering him out of her dorm. Once her brunette beau had left, she soon started organizing through her closet, finding something that she deemed appropriate for the event  
**Quinn** at first had settled with a knee length dress with thick straps that held the rest of the material. Sighing to herself, and groaning in frustration, she soon settled with a regular little black dress that had ended mid-thigh. Not too formal, yet not too much skin showing. After finishing putting on her attire, she soon stepped outside of her dorm building, eyeing around her surroundings for Sam, soon catching his eye.

**Quinn** 's lips soon grew a smile as she swayed her hips, making her way towards the car. Placing her fingers around the handle, she soon pulled the door open and seated herself. "Well hello, excited? Because I'm not," she mumbled, slightly threatened by the thought of a party.

**Sam** finally saw Quinn and her outfit wasn't really that bad. It was actually nice. Okay, it was gorgeous in Sam's eyes. He couldn't help but smile at how the girl made an effort to look appropriate for the event. He giggled when she said she wasn't excited. "I doubt that. I'm sure you're excited. You're just nervous." Sam said, giggling as he drove away from the dorm. "You look…gorgeous, by the way." He said, failing to make his adjective a little less obvious. "I mean, you look nice. You chose the right dress for the party." He said and smiled at her.

**Quinn** shook her head at his words, "No, I think a part of me is just expecting the worst to happen for some reason, I don't know why though." Shrugging her right shoulder a bit forward trying to forget of her worries. They soon left her mind at Sam's words, her cheeks flushing with colour. "Why thank you, I was going to go with a different dress, a longer one actually," she spoke, smoothing out the ends of her dress with her hands. "But I thought you would say I looked like a librarian so I changed," a smile soon formed onto her lips as she turned her head to make eye contact with Sam.

**Sam** giggled when she thanked him. He was sure he saw her cheeks turn red but maybe he was just imagining. He laughed when he described what she was supposed to wear which she changed anyway. "You know me too well." He said when she thought he'll say she looked like a librarian. He turned his head a little to face her and accidentally made eye contact with her. It was his time to blush. He looked away fast so that she wouldn't notice it. "By the way, I already talked to someone there. We're passing through the back door so no one will see us. I have paint in the back so we can just paint our faces before going in so no one will recognize us. I told my friends I was going out with my parents so they aren't really expecting me here." He explained to her. Finally, they reached the back part of the building where Sam parked his car. Loud music can already be heard outside the place and it made Sam even more excited. "This is it. You ready?" He asked, grinning wide at the girl.

**Quinn** soon became fidgety as they made their way further and further away from campus, and closer and closer to the party. Her fingers soon founds their way to the hem of her dress, twisting and turning at the fabric. "See, it's only been a week and I already know you like the back of my hand," laughter echoing from her lips soon after her comment. Nodding her head at Sam's words, she couldn't help feel a little disheartened by his statement, having to remind herself that they were secretive business friends? She didn't even know anymore. With bass of the music making it's way to her ears, the car soon came to a hault afterwards, cueing their arrival. "Not really," she groaned, trying to push the feeling to the back of her mind. "But hey, a little party never killed anyone."

**Sam** shook his head to her when she said she knows him like the back of her hand. "I don't think so. There's more to me that you still don't know." He said, smirking at the girl to look more mysterious as he already sounded. He wasn't really a fan of the secret friends thingy but if this was a way to continue seeing Quinn, he'd take it anyway. He smiled when he saw how nervous the girl really was. It was probably her first time to attend a party as wild as this. He didn't know why but he reached for hand and squeezed it. "You're gonna be fine. Trust me. I'll make sure you'll have fun." He said, giggling. He released his hand from hers after and went out to open her door. He then opened the back of his car and grabbed the paint so they could start putting it on their faces. "Do you… Would you like me to put paint on your face?" He asked, opening the cans of paint.

**Quinn** couldn't help but faintly smile at Sam's comment, wondering what kind of mystery was Sam Evans really was. She was sure there was more than meets the eye, there always was. 'On the contrary." she spoke bluntly, her hazel eyes wandering to his eyes, hoping to meet them. Despite the fact that Quinn had become increasingly nervous, this was in fact not her first party. This was probably her one hundredth, though she would much rather forget all of the debacle that was her high school life, the memories of who she had been and what she had done were flooding her mind, the reason as to why she was so fidgety. "Alright well, I'm going to hold you to that. Who knows, maybe if I have enough fun, I'll come to another one of these." Unlikely, she thought to herself, but she had to sound somewhat convincing to Sam.

**Quinn** felt her cheeks flush once again as Sam had opened the girls door, soon stepping out and following Sam. "Uh, yeah sure. I don't wanna get messy or anything," she mumbled, watching as Sam had taken out the paint.

**Sam** giggled when she said she didn't want to get messy. The girl seriously had no clue what was going to happen that night. "What are you talking about? You're here to get messy, silly!" He said, dipping one of the brushes on the paint. "Don't worry, it's just face paint. You can wash it off later when you get home." He said, as he started painting her forehead. "Close your eyes." He ordered as the paint brush went near her eyes. After doing random designs on her face, he was finally done. "There. Perfect. I don't recognize you anymore." He joked, as he started putting some on his face. He realized the struggle on painting his own face so he asked if she could do the same to him. "Can you…paint my face?" He asked, handing her the brush.

**Quinn** soon realized that the whole point of this party was to get messy, laughing softly to herself as she shook her head. "Yeah, you're right. That was pretty dumb of me to say." Doing as what Sam had said, Quinn soon fluttered her eye lids shut, crinkling her nose slightly at the feeling of the paint touching her skin. Once Sam had been finished, Quinn had the urge to bring her hands up to her face and feel the paint, obviously rejecting this thought soon later. Watching as Sam struggled to paint his own face, Quinn simply nodded to his question, pulling the brush from his hand. Not knowing exactly what to do, Quinn let her hand do the work, stroking and flicking the brush from her wrist, soon covering his face. "There, that's good! Shall we go in?" looking up at the boy, smiles erupting from her lips.

**Sam** kept his eyes close as Quinn painted his face. After his face was fully covered, he nodded as she asked if they should go in. They walked to the back door and went inside. Sam felt chills when he saw that the crowd was already pumped as the place was filled with painted people, flashing lights and overflowing drinks. "Holy shit, this is so awesome." Sam said, not really being heard well since the music was loud. He leaned over to Quinn's ear and whispered, "What do you want to drink? We can just get a glass first then we can step in the dance floor." He said, smiling at the girl.

**Quinn** could feel the music rattle through her bones as they made their way in, each beat gently shaking her. Her eyes soon made their way around the crowd, noticing all the people, not recognizing one person. Which was a good thing, to be honest, there was no way she would ever want to run into someone here… with Sam. Turning her head so that Sam was in her vision, she noticed his lips move, but heard nothing with the music blaring over everything. She simply shook her head, mumbling a bit. Quinn soon though had felt Sam's hot breath on her ear as he spoke. Licking her lips slightly, she brought her hand to the back of his neck, tugging him down slightly so she was able to bring her mouth near his ear. "I'll just drink whatever you drink, that's fair.. right?"

**Sam** felt more chills when Quinn pulled him down by his neck to whisper in his ear. He somehow wished she pulled him down for a kiss but that wasn't really gonna happen. She said she'll just drink whatever he'll drink and Sam nodded and smiled at her. He held her by the wrist and pulled her over to where the drinks were. He got two glasses of drinks for them which wasn't enough to get them drunk but enough to get them hyped and hit the head. "Here. Cheers?" He handed her the red cup at tapped it with his own cup. After gulping on the drink, Sam felt hyped and ready to hit the dance floor. He thought the drink wasn't enough tho so he got another pair of the same drink and gave one of the cup to Quinn. "One more? It'll help you get your groove on, trust me." He joked as he drank his drink straight. "Damn! That was good." He said, giggling. He threw the cup somewhere as his hand went on hers again. "Let's dance." He said, pulling her to the dance floor in a teasing manner as his giggling continued."

**Quinn** was slightly startled by the contact of his hand on her wrist, but she didn't mind it. She didn't mind it at all, and it slightly scared her. Ushering these thoughts away, Quinn had taken the cup out of Sam's hand, tapping her cup against his. Bringing the cup to her nose, the scent soon flooded her nose, causing Quinn to pull the drink down from her face. Glancing towards Sam, she had noticed that the boy was already finished with his drink, about to grab another pair of drinks for the two. Quickly following what Sam had done moments before, Quinn took the cup to her lips and swung it back, swallowing hard. The liquid dribbling down her throat and coating her lips, causing Quinn to bring her index finger to her lips, removing the residue. "I guess I don't really have a choice," smirking slightly, bringing the cup once again the her lips. Letting out a soft breath before pushing the cup back, causing the drink to coat the inside of her mouth, and down her throat, causing the girl to momentarily close her eyes. Soon fluttering them open, she felt Sam's hand over hers, causing herself to heat up. "Yeah, let's dance." she spoke as he dragged her to the dance floor.

**Sam** knew that alcohol was starting to hit Quinn's head and so was his. It wasn't that hard tho. They'll be fine. They went into the dance floor and got pushed a couple of times by the people dancing. There were a lot of people so to make sure he wouldn't randomly lose Quinn in the crowd, he found a spot for them and kept his hand on her hips. He started dancing, letting the alcohol move him. He leaned forward again to her ear to whisper, "So how is it so far? The noise? Drinks? You having fun?" He asked, making sure she was only dancing with him. He didn't anyone to bother them so his eyes were guarding the people around them. "What did you tell your boyfriend, tho? Are you sure he's not here grinding another girl?" He joked, laughing a little.

**Quinn** could soon feel her body react to the alcohol, not anywhere close to being drunk, but she could very slowly feel it seep into her. Once making their way into the crowd, Quinn could feel various parts of her body being pushed and poked at, causing Quinn to tighten her grip on Sam's hand. Once reaching a clear spot, Quinn spun herself so she was facing Sam. Not exactly sure how to move with the boy, she simply closed her eyes and let her body do the talking, moving her hips to each beat. She soon though opened her eyes at Sam's array of questions. Bringing her face closer to his, her lips soon starting moving, "Well it's not my typical Friday night, but I suppose it will do," letting a breathy laugh leave her lips. Moving herself closer to Sam as more people started pushing around them, she slightly cleared her throat. "Well I actually just told him I was feeling sick and so he left.." she trailed off, guilt nipping at her insides. "Haha, very funny Sammy. But he's at his place right now watching some type of sporting game."

**Sam** grooved with the beat when he saw Quinn dancing. He laughed when she said it wasn't her typical Friday. She moved herself closer to him as his hands wrapped more around her waist. He kept his face close to her so that they'd understand each other since the music was overtaking the place. "Really? Sporting game? I believe he's just watching porn cause he ain't getting any from his girlfriend tonight." He said, laughing. "What if he checks on you in your room? Your gonna so dead when he finds out you're not there." He scared her a little before grabbing her hands and twirling her. His hands went back to her hips as they dance more. "You know I'm not much of dancer but I have my special moves. Have you ever heard of the White Chocolate's body roll?" He said, moving back and showing her his famous body roll and laughing hard.

**Quinn** really didn't know how she ended up here. Never would she believe that she would deliberately lie to Biff in order to attend a party with Sam Evans, it truly amazed her on how the boy could convince her to nearly do anything, and she had no idea how he had that type of hold with her. Listening to Sam's words, Quinn's jaw had dropped, but soon recovered with laughter, "Oh my gosh, Sam, shut up!" Continuing with her smile, she ignored Sam's words about Biff going to her room, trying to let go of all of her worries she was soon spun around by Sam, a sly smile was upon her face. Confused momentarily, she opened her mouth to ask what exactly that meant, but Sam answered her question with his movements. Fluttering her eyes at the sight, Quinn didn't know the boy could move in such way, slightly biting against her lip before letting out a laugh. "Impress, very impressive. I can see how you're such a lady killer now." She smirked, grabbing Sam's hand before turning around. "How about another dirnk, yeah?" she spoke, dragging the boy to a local table.

**Sam** was having the time of his life. The place was crowded but he only needed Quinn to have much more fun. He laughed when she told him to shut up about Biff going to her room. He knew he shouldn't have told her that. She was there to have fun and forget about worries and he just gave her one. He pinched her cheek and whispered, "Just kidding. Forget about it. Just have fun." He couldn't help but laugh even more when she laughed about his dance moves. He knew he wasn't good but he was aware that he was adorable and charming. That was enough to get the girls. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him to a table for another drink. Sam just followed her and asked, "So you want a harder drink, a lighter or just the ones you had a while ago?" He asked, not letting go of her hand.

**Quinn** couldn't help but crinkle her nose as Sam had pinched her cheek, grinning soon afterwards at his words. "Yeah, I came here to have fun.. with you. So stop talking about Biff. I swear you talk about him more than I do," she joked, giggling slightly afterwards. Once the pair were getting drinks, Quinn wasn't exactly sure what she had wanted, not exactly wanting to get drunk or anything like that. "Well you can have something different than me, I'm just going to have some girly drink," she shrugged, grabbing a hardcore lemonade, waiting for Sam to get himself a drink. "So, Sammy. Are you having fun? Thus far at least, I promise I'll be more fun once I loosen up."

**Sam** laughed a little when she said he talks more about Biff than her. "Well, I just want to make sure you won't get yourself in trouble because of me." He listened as Quinn ordered herself some girly drinks. He wasn't sure what to get so he just ordered himself a bottle of beer. He couldn't help but laugh when she asked him this time if he was having fun. "Yeah, I am. I'm fine really. The goal for tonight is for you to have fun. If that happens, I'll know I had fun." He said, taking a sip from his beer. "I just want you to know, I'm not really drunk yet so don't be scared if I keep you close to me. I won't harass you or something. I'm just making sure you're safe." He said as he locked his hands with hers.

**Quinn** shook her head, not wanting to boy to worry about her and Biff. "It's fine, Sammy. Biff's a really understanding person. Believe it or not, he's not the guy you make him out to be." Giggling slightly, sticking her tongue out at Sam afterwards. Twisting the cap off of her drink, she soon brought it to her mouth, the sour taste of lemons soon took over her taste buds. "Well you're doing a good job at keeping me entertained thus far, so keep it up." Slightly squeezing the boys hand as she smiled at him. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Sam's words, not really worried at all of that. "It's fine Sam, there's a lot of people here, so I plan on staying close to you. I don't wanna get lost."

**Sam** raised his eye brow at her and moved his lip close to her ear again. "I thought we're not going to talk about Biff anymore." He said, giggling a little. She told him he was doing a good job entertaining her so he moved in front of her and did the body roll again. He added it with his Michael Jackson dance moves but he stopped since he couldn't help but laugh. "Was that entertaining for you?!" He shouted a little, laughing out more. He grabbed her hand again and intertwined their fingers back. He smiled when she said she plans on staying close to him. He brought his beer to his lips and drank again before smirking. "You're a dancer right? Why don't you show me a couple of those dance moves?" He said, pulling her back to the dance floor.

**Quinn** nodded her head, slightly sighing to herself. "Right, right! Sorry, tonight is about you and me. No more Biff or anyone else!" She soon widened her eyes as Sam did yet another body roll, this was soon followed with a loud laugh as she witnessed him trying to mock Michael Jackson. "Wonderful, that was really wonderful. I have a feeling you practice those moves a lot," smirking slightly, taking another swig of her drink, licking her lips and soon biting down on her bottom lip as he once again grabbed her hand. She soon however raised her eyebrow as Sam had asked her to dance for him. "I don't know.. Ask me when I've had a bit more to drink," giggling slightly as she brought her bottle back up to her lips.

**Sam** shook his head when she said she has a feeling he practices those moves a lot. "Not really. One practice is enough. I'm good enough." He said, laughing out loud. She didn't give in tho when he asked her to dance for him. "Come on, what else should we do here? Everyone's dancing. I can't just dance alone." He said, already dancing his way as he pulled her to the dance floor, twirling her around. He leaned forward her ear again and whispered. "I'm really glad you came here with me. I wouldn't have gone with anyone else." He smiled and just laughed again before finishing his beer.

**Quinn** was fairly surprised when Sam had said he didn't really practice, "Really? Guess it's just something you're just natural at." While Quinn wouldn't wholeheartedly dance at the moment, she would however simply move her hips and body to the sound of the music, simple enough. Laughing as Sam twirled her once again, Quinn regained her stance by placing her hand upon Sam's shoulder, smiling to the sound of his words. Pulling herself to his ear, she continued to place her hand at the base of his neck, "I'm glad I decided to come as well. I have to admit that although I was skeptical at first, I think I made the right choice of joining you," whispering into his ear, lowering herself once again, fluttering her eyelashes.

**Sam** pulled Quinn up by the waist when she whispered back. He nodded at her and smiled. "Of course, it's the right choice." His hands were now wrapped around her waist, hoping she wouldn't pull back soon enough. "We're still gonna go to the playground right? I won the game the other. Just a reminder." He said, twirling the girl. Suddenly, he felt himself getting quite dizzy. He decided to lean his head on the side of hers a little and close her eyes. "Now the booze is getting into my head and the lights into my eyes." He said giggling, as his head remained leaning on hers while his body tried to continue dancing.

**Quinn** was starting to get that familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach as Sam had placed his hands upon her hips. She couldn't help but push herself towards the boy once again, merely as an instinct, no other reason as to why, she tried to convince herself. Simply smiling as Sam had stated this was the right choice, as it was certainly feeling as so. With the mentions of the playground Quinn could instantly feel herself light up, "Of course, we'll definitively go there."

**Quinn** grinned as Sam had noted the alcohol had started getting to his head. "It's fine, we can just dance a bit slower," she spoke, allowing both hands to find their way up to his shoulders.

**Sam** smiled when she just kept moving closer. He smiled when she remembered about going to the playground. "I can't wait. Also…that dinner with my mom. I haven't told her yet." He said, knowing his mother has been waiting for an answer for days now. Quinn placed her hands on his shoulders as she said they'd dance slower. He smiled as his hand slowly and unconsciously went to her butt and cupped it. He then realized she wasn't just a random girl. She was a much more special girl who is his friend. He moved his head back and looked at her. "I'm sorry about that. I… I didn't mean to." He smiled as his hands went back up on her hips. "It's okay if my hands stayed here right?" He asked, making sure.

**Quinn** nodded her head, not realizing that herself and Sam had so many things planned together. "Right, right! I'm also very excited for that. Hopefully that will run smoothly." As Quinn continued to sway to the music, she soon felt Sam's hands travel from her hips to her lower back, until he was soon cupping her butt. Clearly surprised by the motion, Quinn instinctively jumped back from Sam, hands leaving his shoulders. "Oh uh, yeah, yeah it's okay. Your hand just um slipped," she mumbled, allowing herself to once again place her hands on the boys shoulders, an awkward smile placed on her face.

**Sam** felt really awkward after cupping her butt. Who wouldn't? He had to step back after that and just dance in front of Quinn instead of touching her. He tried to think of something to talk about but him mind was blanking from all the awkwardness he felt. "I uhmmm…" Just when his head turned right, he saw his red headed friend dancing so he had to look away. He grabbed Quinn's hand again and asked, "Would you…would you like to go some place else?"

**Quinn** had noticed that the tension had risen quite a bit, causing Quinn to become increasingly quiet, simply nodding her head as Sam removed his hands from her. "Um, uh huh, yeah.." she trailed off, not really sure what to say after the events that transpired. She soon though quirked an eyebrow as Sam had taken her hand and asked if she wanted to leave. "Uh, are you.. not having fun anymore?" she questioned, nibbling on the corner of her bottom lip. "Because even though you just.. yeah, I'm still having fun.."

**Sam** kept glancing back and forth at the side to see if his friends saw him when Quinn asked if he was having the time of his. He stopped and looked at her. "Hey, hey. Are you kidding me?" He intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled. "I'm having the time of my life." He gave her a sincere smile but that left soon when he got pushed by the people dancing behind him. "Let's just go some place else. A different spot. Some place better." He didn't want to let her know that his friends are there. They were having so much fun that even he forgot about their secret friendship. They felt free and he didn't want to take that away from her.

**Quinn** couldn't help the smile that was grew on her face after Sam had taken her hand, finally feeling that tension between the two break. "Okay." She simply spoke, the gracious smile still plastered on her face. Soon though the pair were both pushed around, nodding to Sam's words, she continued to hold his hand as she waited for him to guide her. "So, I just gotta ask.. did you purposely touch my butt?" She laughed a bit, finally letting go of the situation.

**Sam** smiled and dragged her some spot farther from his friends. He went over to the drinks and grabbed himself a beer to ease the tension. "You want another drink?" He asked, not letting go of her hand as he took a sip of his beer. Sam choked a little when she asked if he purposely touched her butt. Maybe yes but maybe no as well. "Uhmm…no, of course not. Would you…would you have been okay with it if I purposely touched it?" He asked, feeling a little awkward.

**Quinn** followed Sam through the crowd as they made their way to the drinks. "Uh, sure that'd be fine." Smiling as grabbed the beer, struggling to open the cap before finally twisting it off. Bringing the glass bottle to her lips, pushing the bottle back, causing the beer to flow into her mouth, soon swallowing afterwards. With her eyes tracing over Sam's face, a small giggle suppressed as she watched his reaction. "I mean, I wouldn't be one hundred percent okay with it, for obvious reasons.." she trailed off, the image of Biff soon popping into her head. "But um, I wouldn't really care.. It's a party, we were dancing."

**Sam** watched as she flawlessly drink the beer and it was probably one of the sexiest images he has seen in his life. He smiled as he said that she wouldn't really care if he touched it since they were dancing. He took another sip of the beer before speaking. "Don't worry. I'll remember to purposely touch it when we go back to dancing." He teased her as he laughed before asking his own awkward question. "What about this?" He asked, not really showing anything, but just rubbing the back of her hand on his with his thumb. He gave her a smile as he waited for an answer.

**Quinn** continued to take another drink of the beer, the liquid leaving a zinging aftertaste as she licked the residue off of her lips. A smirk was upon her lips as Sam said he would purposely do it again. "We'll just see about that, maybe next time I'll end up touching your butt," she joked, the alcohol soon seeping into her. Blinking curiously at Sam's question, she soon felt his thumb rub against the back of her hand. With a faint smile, she allowed herself to do the same thing, leaving that as her answer.

**Sam** laughed when she said she'll end up touching his butt next time. "We'll see if I let you touch it." He joked at her as he laughed. Things became quiet after his question. He didn't want to look at her, afraid that she might suddenly let go of his hand. A smile crept on his face when she rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand like he did, already knowing the answer. He looked at her and smiled. "Do you want to go out the back door for some fresh air?" He asked, already having a plan in mind.

**Quinn** shook her head, wide grin spread on her lips. "Nope. Even if you don't let me I'll still do it," laughing at the matter, any thought of Biff had soon left her thoughts. Studying his face as his eye contact was else where, soon biting on her lip as he finally met her glance. With one last sip, Quinn brought the bottle to her lips once again, finishing the rest of the drink, trying her best not to make a face at the slight after taste. "Yeah, sure, that sounds good."

**Sam** laughed when she said she'll still touch his butt even if he won't let her. Sam turned around a pushed his butt up and said, "Okay go. Tap it." He said half joking half serious as he laughed out. Sam finally finished his bottle when he made an eye contact with Quinn. She finished hers as well and agreed to go out. Still with locked hands, they went out to the back where his car was secretly parked. No one was out, it was dark and only the hard beats from the building was being heard. Finally, they could talk normally. "Okay, so I've been thinking about this. Remember when you said you were watching Dirty Dancing?" He asked, opening the lights of his car so that they'd have light on the open ground. "I was wondering if you know how to do the lift… I myself have done it several times. After seeing it was Ryan Gosling's only advantage against me, I had to learn it." He said, smirking at the girl as he turned on his radio and played a cd. He put the volume on its maximum and it started playing, (I've Had) The Time of My Life as Sam walked in front of his car where the spotlight was on him. He extended his arm, pointing to her as if he was calling her with a smirk on his face.

**Quinn** could feel her eyes slightly widen as Sam told her to tap it, laughter leaving her lips as she shook her head. "As great as your… butt is, I just can't." She spoke, shrugging slightly before the pair had made their way outside. The music was still slightly buzzing through her ears, but not exactly rattling her bones like before. With the words 'dirty dancing' leaving Sam's lips, she soon found herself fairly confused. Nodding her head as she recalled the event, the same night that they went to the park. "Yeah, what about.." she trailed off, as Sam had asked her if she could do the lift. "I uh, yeah. Maybe." She muttered, completely flabbergasted by his words. Turning back to Sam, she was biting her lip, the feeling of butterflies taking over her stomach. Slowly walking the opposite way from Sam, she then turned around, smirking at the boy. "If you drop me, I swear…" she mumbled, smile still intact. Slowly taking a deep breath, she started running towards Sam, putting all of her faith into the boy as she made her way to him, hands pressing onto his shoulders as she waited for the inital lift.

**Sam** kept the smirk on his face even when she started walking. "I'm not gonna drop you, trust me." He said, giggling. Suddenly, she started running and Sam prepared his arms as she finally reached Sam and when she pressed her hands on his shoulders, he lifted her high, balancing the girl on top for a good 3 seconds until he slowly brought her down, arms wrapped around her butt as he slowly brought her back to her feet. He stared at her eyes for a couple of seconds before smiling. "Who knew you were heavier than Biff?" He bent down and acted as though his back was in so much pain. "Ouch, my back! That was painful!" He joked, laughing hard at the girl he just carried.

**Quinn** felt her stomach turn once her feet were off the ground, closing her eyes as the boy had lifted her, soon bringing her down to ground level. A breathy sigh leaving her lips once she regained composure, a faint smile appearing on her lips, though it soon left as Sam spoke. Scoffing slightly following a laugh, she had shook her head, "Who knew you were weaker than Biff? Three seconds? Unimpressed," she joked, sticking her tongue out at Sam. Placing her hand on his arm she lightly sighed, "But really, that was great, really."

**Sam** laughed when she said he was weaker than Biff. He shook his head and smiled at her. "I doubt Biff has done that to you. If he has, he wouldn't have fallen asleep while you were watching the movie to relieve the whole 3 seconds of lift he gave you." She placed her hand on his arm lightly as his hands went from her back down to her butt. "Ooops." He said but his hands remained down there. "The song's not yet over. We can still dance. Maybe slower than the songs inside." He said as his arm wrapped around her body while his left hand held hers and he started sway, making the distance between them very little. His smile remained as he stared at her eyes.

**Quinn** shrugged her shoulders as Sam spoke, "I mean yeah, I guess.. Whatever, let's not talk about him," she suggested, pushing all thoughts of her brunette boyfriend out of her head. Shaking head at Sam as he once again placed his hand on her butt. Removing her hand from his arm, she reached to her bottom, placing her hands over Sam's. She then continued to move his hands onto her hips, rather than the area they were before.

**Quinn** then allowed her lips to form a smile as he suggested that they could dance, she obliged, holding his hand tight as she swayed her hips.

**Quinn** had felt her slight buzz draw down, all of her actions becoming one hundred percent clear to her. As the song drew to an end, Quinn pulled her hand off of Sam, smiling still. "Did you wanna go back in? Or stay out here? Either way I'd still like to get a drink, I'm pretty much coming to a halt." A small giggle leaving her lips, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

**Sam** continued to sway with her and was surprised when she touched his butt as well. Giving out a chuckle, he just smiled at her in response. When the song ended, Quinn pulled her hand away which surprised Sam. He was too caught up in the moment that he forgot that the girl wasn't his. He just smiled back at her and nodded. "I don't know. I guess we should just go back in." He checked his watch and it was already pass midnight. "I bet everyone's drunk as hell back there. You need to see the commotions." He said, laughing as he went to turn off his car and lock it. He grabbed Quinn's hand again, locking it with his, just for the excuse of "not wanting to lose her in the crowd". They went inside and Sam got himself another bottle of beer. "What do you want?" He asked her, already gulping on his beer.

**Quinn** nodded her head as Sam suggested that the duo should make their way back into the party. "Oh great, everyone was already so sloppy before, can you imagine what it'll be like now?" she laughed, though in fact had had felt a knot in her stomach at the thought of all of the people who would be pushing at her. "Actually, someone pushed me into one of the tables and I think I'm starting to bruise," she mumbled, pulling the hem of dress and inch or so upwards, noticing a medium sized yellow bruise forming on her upper-thigh. "Well that's nice." groaning to herself, as Sam then took her hand, causing the girls temper to melt. Once making their way inside, Quinn had grabbed one of the stacked red cups, pouring some of the punch into the cup. "I'll just have this punch. I mean, at least I think it's punch.." trailing off she brought the plastic cup to her nose, the scent of hard liquor draining her nose. "Well that's definitely one fourth of punch, who knows what the rest is."

**Sam** shrugged his shoulders when she told him to imagine how people would be like now. "I don't know. I guess more people on either the floor, bathroom or fighting." He laughed but his face crumpled when she said she was starting to bruise. "Do you remember who did that to you? I'm breaking a bottle on that person's head. Tell me if you see 'em again inside, okay?" He said, trying to be protective of her. He reached to the hem of her dress and pulled it a little down to hide the growing bruise. Sam laughed out loud when she poured herself one of the hardest drinks in the party. "You really shouldn't have done that. I might be carrying you back to your bed later if you continue to drink that." He said, laughing out loud. "Just take a lighter one so you won't feel too dizzy. We have about less than 5 more hours before the sun rises."

**Quinn** couldn't help but smile as Sam's protective side had started showing, walking around Sam so she was facing his back, she brought her hands up to his shoulders, rubbing momentarily as she soon pushing her feet onto her toes so she could place her mouth by Sam's ear. "Relax. It's no big deal, really. Okay?" Then bringing herself to her regular height, she tugged at his arm so he would be facing her.

**Quinn** scoffed as Sam doubted she would be able to take the drink, rolling her eyes as well. "The fact that you think I can't handle my drinks is delightful. But believe it or not this isn't my first time drinking something like this, Sammy."

**Sam** was loving this closeness he was having with Quinn. It made him feel like she's hers. To be honest, he was feeling a little something something for her already since they became this close and it was only growing further as the night becomes darker. He just laughed when she said it wasn't her first time drinking something like that. "Okay, I'm not doubting your ability to drink hard liquor but I'm definitely concern about taking a drunk girl home." He said, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her but his face was pulled back so he can see her clearly. "I just want to say…sorry. I shouldn't have judged you that fast. You're not a nerd, you're not a dork…well, not the bad way but the good kind of nerd and dork…but you're definitely fun and cool." He said, smiling at her. "I've never had this much fun in a party before. Thanks."

**Quinn** had no idea why, but she swore she had a connection with Sam that she never really felt with anyone else. Bringing the drink up to her lips as Sam spoke, she poured the drink into her mouth, the liquids stinging her throat as it trickled down her mouth. Scrunching her face up slightly, she soon licked her lips and smiled, tilting her head slightly. "Well, I like this drink, so, I'm sticking with it." giggling lightly as she could immediately feel the alcohol pulsating her head. She was slightly taken by surprise as Sam had wrapped his arms around, but she didn't mind. She never did. "I appreciate that.. But you're not the only one who's sorry,"she sighed slightly, recalling their first few times meeting and her thoughts on that. "I shouldn't have just dubbed you as the airheaded playboy, because you're so much more than that." Shrugging her left shoulder slightly, rubbing it against the side of her head, smiling at the boy. Clearing her throat, she had pushed Sam away slightly, biting her lip. "I actually have to use the bathroom"

**Quinn** spoke, "Or at least try to, the line must be so long." she groaned, grabbing her purse and her drink. "I'll be right back, okay?"

**Sam** let her have the time for her life as she was enjoying the buzz the alcohol was giving her. He so loved it when she licks her lips and it makes him bite his. "Okay, fine. Stick with the drink." He said, gulping his beer again. He smiled when she said her sorry as well. His grip on her body just tighten as his smirk never left. "I appreciate it but I think we should just forget about that. At least, our bickering and teasing lead us to this." He said immediately adding, "I mean, friends…close friends, right?" He giggled as he rubbed her back. She then excused herself to go to the bathroom. "Oh, no. It's fine. I'll go with you. I mean, I'll wait outside okay? And…maybe, you'd want to go some place else. It's too sweaty here, we could go for some yogurt if you want." He said, holding her hand again as they walked to the bathroom.

**Quinn** could feel her breath get trapped in her throat as Sam had tightened his grip against the girl. All she could do was nod to his words as she tried to regain composure, clearing her throat afterwards. Laughing as Sam had insisted on walking the girl to the bathroom, "Alright you can wait outside, hopefully it's not too busy.." she trailed off as they made their way towards the two bathroom doors. "Yeah, we could do that.. If you're able to drive, that is." she smiled at him before letting go of his hand and walking into the door.

**Sam** and Quinn walked over to the bathroom. "Yeah, I can drive. Be careful in there." He joked as he crossed his arm on his chest. Just when Quinn got inside the restroom, Sam felt a tap on his soldier. "Sam! I thought you weren't coming!" He was surprised to see Finn and his other friends come to him. "Oh, uhh, hey guys." He said, looking at them and looking at the door Quinn entered to. "Yeah, change of plans. My parents let me out anyway." He said, hoping Quinn would stay inside for a while as he tries to push his friends away. He just wanted to get out of the place with Quinn. "Well, then, let's get in the middle and grind those chicks out there!" Puck said, pulling the guy to the dance floor. "I'll just meet you guys there. Go." Sam said, pushing them. "Why so pushy, Sam?" Dani said, the red headed girl said. "Here, have some drink." The said, giving him a drink. He just took it and smiled. He pulled out his phone to text Quinn but the signal was broken. He just stood there, hoping Quinn would stay inside first.

**Quinn** groaned as she made her way into the bathroom, the scent of cheap perfume, hard liquor and vomit all breezed through the air, causing the blonde girl to crinkle her nose in disgust. Along with the stench, there had been a number of people before her as they all waited. Taking a small sip from her half full cup, Quinn had swallowed hard, deciding that she could simply wait it out. Making her way out of the door, Quinn had her head down as she digged through her purse, trying to locate her phone. With her head down Quinn had turned her body to the direction that Sam was left at. "Hey, so it's just super crowded in there, so I can just wait.." she trailed off as she turned her glance upwards, noticing a group of people surrounding Sam. "Oh, uh, hi." she spoke, looking towards Sam. "Do you… wanna go now?" she asked, her eyes still glancing towards the group

**Sam** was surprised when he suddenly heard Quinn and everyone looked at the girl. His eyes widened as his hands started to shake. He was definitely holding his breath until he finally spoke up. His friends looked at Quinn and raised an eyebrow at Sam. "I… I don't even know you, girl. Why the fuck would I go somewhere with you?" He said and his friends laughed. "Hey, girl. I'm really sorry. You must be one of Sam's previous hook ups. He doesn't remember 3/4 of them so I'm sorry for the embarrassment." Dani said and everyone laughed. Sam just remained quiet. "Okaaay, how bout we now go to the dance floor? Goodbye, girl." Puck said and everyone stared at her like she was some disgusting disease. Sam remained in his place and let the other walk to the dance floor. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't see them coming at me." He said, giggling. He reached for her hand and smiled, "Let's go? Before they see me leave." He said, giggling.

**Quinn** felt her stomach drop once those words left his mouth. Quinn didn't even notice as the others begin to speak, her eyes still stuck on Sam. If there was one thing that made Quinn the most vulnerable, it was public rejection. It made her feel completely vulnerable and disheartened- but she now felt ten times worse as it had been Sam who was the one been rejecting her. She understood why they needed to hide their friendship from Biff and people who had known Biff, but she didn't understand why they had to hide it from his friends, as it was very unlikely that any of them would have known Biff. As Sam finally spoke, she kept her eyes on him, ranging from hurt to fury. As he went to grab her hand she quickly pulled it away, furrowing her brows. "Do you know humiliating that was? Am I not good enough to at least be introduced to your friends? That you have to refer to me as some random person?" she spat her words out, her hands shaking in fury.

**Sam** was surprised when she finally showed anger. It scared him truly not because of how she looked like or how terrifying her word were but he was afraid that it was the end of their night; of their friendship. "Quinn, I was just trying to be safe. I thought we were supposed to be secretive about this. What if they find out about…us…." He paused, intentionally using the word. "What if this comes to Biff? I just don't want to get in you trouble." He explained as he moved closer. "Let's just go, come on. Let's talk inside the car."

**Quinn** scoffed, rolling her eyes in the process. "You think any one of them even knows Biff? Or if they even give a shit." Her eyes immediately widen as the words left her mouth, surprised with herself for cursing, but soon brushed it off. The mixture of alcohol and anger filled her veins, causing her blood to boil. As Sam came closer to the blonde girl, Quinn immediately backed away, her eyes glaring straight through Sam. "You're crazy if you think I'm going anywhere with you!" Quinn could feel her face heat up, the hints of alcohol only continued to add fire to her anger.

**Sam** sighed at her. He was just really trying to be careful. "I was just making sure, Quinn. What if they do? What if they don't? I was just making sure they won't know." He said a little surprise to hear her curse for the first time out loud. She backed away when he reached for her. "Quinn, come on. Let's just talk about this outside. It's too loud in here." He said and forcefully grabbed her hand.

**Quinn** let out a cold laugh, shaking her head softly. "You are just.. You are just pathetic." She spoke, bringing her cup up to her lips once again, taking a sip, leaving at least a quarter of the drink left in the cup. As Sam went to grab her hand once again, she noticed his harsher grip, causing the girl to instinctively act by tossing the drink that was in her hand, onto the blonde boy before her. "Don't you ever touch me again!" she shouted, with a few heads turning. Tossing the rest of the empty cup at the boy, she turned on her heels and pushed her way to the much more crowded door of the building, wiping the paint away with her hands.

**Sam** felt bad to what he did but he had no choice. He was caught off guard and he just followed his first instinct. Whatever their relationship is, it was definitely gone now. His harsh grip caused her to toss her drink on him and he felt way more embarrassed as what she felt earlier, causing people to look at them. He could feel the cold drink dripping as he looked at her again. He wanted to follow her but he just couldn't. With all the attention now, he had to make even sure that he wouldn't have any public contact with her. He just went inside the men's bathroom to clean himself up.


	4. A Family Affair

**TAGGED**: Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray

**TIME FRAME: **April 24th, Evening until Night

**LOCATION**: Sam's Parents house, The Park

**DESCRIPTION**: With a last minute date change, Quinn finally joins the Evans for dinner and some interesting entertainment. After leaving the household, things quickly take a turn in a complete different direction.

**Quinn** had anxiously awaited this day, twirling her hair with her fingers as she nervously bit on her lip, deciding what to wear to the event. Eyeing a pink polka-dotted dress, and a plain white mid length dress with a topaz blue ribbon tying in the middle, deeming the latter choice as too formal, Quinn soon stripped herself of her yoga pants and tank top, slipping into the fitted polka-dotted dress. To say that Quinn was nervous would be an understatement, she was completely shooken up, and she had no idea why. This wasn't a date, she reminded herself, simply just getting to know Sam's family, and give them the run-down of their progress thus-far. Eyeing the clock, she knew that Sam would be picking her up shortly, quickly throwing an array of items into her white clutch, awaiting Sam's arrival.

**Sam** was ever more excited about this day. Not only will he see Quinn again but his family was going to meet her. A little awkward with his dad around but everything seems fine. He wanted to wear something formal but he didn't want Quinn to freak out about preparing too much. This wasn't a date anyway. He was just like accompanying Quinn to meet his parents in a thank you dinner for keeping their son's brain in place. Finally, he got to Quinn's dorm but he wasn't sure how to pick her up. Should he go up to her room or just text her? Fixing his white polo and his black coat, he decided to go out and pick her up from the room. He went out and got scared when he saw the people walking. He pulled out his phone and texted her first. "Should I come pick you up there? I wouldn't want people to get all suspicious about…going out. I mean, whatever works for you. I can go up there."

**Quinn** soon felt a buzz coming from within her clutch, which must have cued Sam's arrival. Unsure if the weather would change, Quinn decided not to bring a coat, leaving her arms bare. Soon gathering herself, and her things, she quickly pulled out a black box from the top shelf of her closet, flipping the top to reveal a string of pearls and a pair for earrings. While she placed the earrings on quiet quickly, she found herself having trouble attaching the hook for the necklace, groaning in frustration. Deciding to get help from Sam with that, Quinn let out a breath as she opened the room for her dorm, soon shutting it afterwards. After walking down the sleek hallway, she found herself at the main doors, swinging one of the doors open, she soon spotted Sam. Smiling to herself, she first looked at her surroundings, seeing no one particularly familiar. Walking towards the vehicle, she nodded her head towards the passenger door, "Going to be a gentleman and open the door for me?" she joked, smiling to herself as she brought her hand up to the handle to open it for herself.

**Sam** realized Quinn decided to just go downstairs when he finally saw her walking towards his car. He was stunned. He didn't think she'd be even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. His mind went back to reality when she joked about opening the door for her. Before he could even move or speak, she opened the door for herself. "Yeah, I knew that." He said, whispering it more to himself. He got inside his side of the car and started the engine. "You look…amazing, by the way. As always." He said and smiled, looking at his own style. "I hope I didn't look too formal. I just figured, I should at least be presentable enough." He started backing up and driving away from her dorm. The drive wasn't that far but it wasn't a short drive as well. He was too nervous to open up a conversation so he just turned on the radio. "Everything's set at home, by the way. It was a last minute plan to move it today than tomorrow but they had time to prepare." The planned dinner on a Friday was moved to Thursday since Sam's parents had sudden plans for the weekend. It was a business related meeting so they really couldn't cancel it and decided to just talk in the two into moving their planned dinner.

**Quinn** suddenly felt her cheeks heat up, and her throat slightly tighten once she got a clear shot of Sam. And while he did look well put together and dapper, she could only keep her eyes set on his. She was soon snapped out of her faze, propping her shoulders up, along with her chin. "You look great, really. It's perfect," nodding her head, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Oh alright. To be honest, I really didn't care which date the dinner was, all I cared about was actually meeting your mom, and talking to your dad," she smiled at the boy, allowing her teeth to show. "And of course, spending time with you." Which was true, there wasn't a time where she hadn't been excited to see Sam, though if anyone said this to her, she would deny it. "Oh uh, when we get there, can you help me with something?" she spoke softly as her gaze was outside of the window, remembering the string of pearls in her bag.

**Sam** kept driving and could feel her eyes on him. He couldn't help but smile so he was switching his eyes on the road and on her. It was really sweet of her to actually be as excited to meet his mom like his mom was. Knowing that Quinn was the girl her son liked, Julie couldn't be more excited to welcome the girl to their house. Spending time with Quinn was probably one of the reason why every morning was worth waking up to Sam. When she said she was excited to spend time with him, he reached for her hand and locked it with his, keeping focus on the road with just one free hand. "Uhh, yeah. What do you need help with? We're almost there." He said, finally entering the gate of their house. After being the dean of Princeton for 10 years, his dad had earned enough to actually buy them a big lot which literally made their house look like a mansion. His mom was a stay in President of an advertising firm so you can only imagine how they managed to keep the family name in the A listers. He pulled over to park his car and turned off the engine. "What do you need help with?" He repeated.

**Quinn** didn't even feel whatsoever phased as Sam interlocked his hand with hers, allowing her hand to grip onto his. "Oh I just need help with my necklace, nothing big or anything," she shrugged, her eyes soon wandering all over the lot, noting how much bigger the house was compared to any she had lived it. "You must of had a great time growing up." She spoke as the car soon stopped. Pulling her hand from Sam's, she reached for her clutch, opening the small compartment as she pulled out her necklace. "Yeah, I just can't latch it on myself. I always manage to get it stuck in my hair, so, do you mind?" She smiled softly, batting her eyes as she handed him her necklace, using her hands to bring all of her hair to fall off one side of her shoulder, rather than both.

**Sam** nodded when she said she needed help with her necklace, licking his lower lip in pressure of what he'd do. He knew he'd be shaking when he helps her. When they got into the lot, he notice that she was looking at it like she was examining every bit of the place. "Uhh, yeah. Not that great. I mean, yeah, I had material things. What I lacked were friends." He said, remembering how he didn't have much friends until he reached high school. She pulled out her necklace and he smiled looking at it. He opened the lock when she handed it to him. He placed it around her neck, finally locking it without trouble, although he was shaking. He couldn't help but stare at her every feature and smiled when she faced front. "You look perfect." He said until he realized how close their faces were. He moved back and coughed a little. "Alright. All set. You ready?" He asked. "Oh, and don't go out yet. I want to open the door for you this time. You didn't actually give me time to do it a while ago." He said, giggling a little as he went out to open the door for her.

**Quinn** nodded her head listening to his words, "Well look at you now. Basically Mr. Popular." Smirking to herself as she joked around with him, though it was entirely true in her mind. Once having the pearls set on her neck, her eyes immediately found his, feeling herself heat up once again, "Yeah? You're not so bad yourself." Once Sam had moved back, and let out an apparent cough, Quinn simply answered his question with a nod of her head. Once Sam had opened her door, she slowly moved out of the car, one foot at a time. Once actually standing on both feet, she bit her lip, eyeing the house before her. "Alright well, let's go."

**Sam** didn't want his dad to be all suspicious about them having more than friends relationship so he just offered her his arm instead of his hand. They walked over to the house and was welcomed by a couple of maids until they saw his mom. He smiled as the mother squeaked in excitement to finally meet the girl. "Hey…mom. This is Quinn. Quinn, this is my lovely mother, Julie Evans." He introduced after kissing his mother on the cheek. Julie then, moved to hug Quinn. "Oh my goodness, it's finally good to meet you. Sammy has told me so much about you…well, of course with how you helped him and all." She said, rephrasing her sentence. "I just want to thank you and all for being there for Sam. I know this boy's a pain in the butt but you managed to stay as long as now so I guess that makes you the best of the best." She said, giggling. "Mom…okay, we get it. I'm not easy to be with." He said, joining in with his mother's joke.

**Quinn** accepted his arm, linking hers around his, making their way to the house. Once entering the house, Quinn let go of Sam, noticing a blonde woman who she could only assume was his mother. This was soon confirmed as Sam introduced Quinn to his mother. While Quinn was taken a little off guard by the hug, she soon accepted it, a warm smile was placed on her lips. "It's great to finally meet you as well. Sam has mentioned you a lot during our sessions, good things of course. Once he started talking about you, I knew I just had to meet you." Letting out a slight laugh once Julie started speaking once again, she soon nodded her head. "While everyday is a challenge, I'm just happy to see him progress.. in his academics."

**Sam** was happy to see how his mother and Quinn were interacting. He has never introduced a girl to his mother except that one time in high school. "Well, I'm glad my son's making progress. Shall we go to the dining table? Sam's father is already there." She said, hooking her arm to Quinn's and dragging her to the room but Sam stopped her. "Uhh, mom. We'll meet you in there. Don't worry." He said and his mother knew it was her signal to go. Once his mother was out, he turned to face her. "I already warned you, my mom's kind of clingy. I'm sorry…for that." He said, giggling a little before offering her his arm again as they walk to the dining area. His father stood up the moment he saw the two students. "There she is. Our perfect scholar." Dwight said, welcoming Quinn to the room. "So glad to have you over for dinner. Sit down, sit down. Make yourself at home." He said, extending his hand for her to shake. Sam walked over to one of the chairs, pulling it for Quinn to sit on.

**Quinn** couldn't help but let out a slight giggle once Julie had hooked onto Quinn's arm, the pair only making a few steps before Sam had stopped them. With her smile still plastered on her face, Quinn watched as Julie had walked off, soon glancing back at Sam. "It's fine, it really is. It's nice, a lot different from what I'm used to," she spoke, reminding herself of Biff's prestige parents, especially his mother. Soon erasing these thoughts from her head, she hooked her arm onto Sam's, but soon let go once Mr. Evans had stood forward. "Lovely to see you once again Mr. Evans, I presume you're doing well?" she asked, shaking his hand softly before walking over to the chair that Sam had pulled out for her. Flattening the bottom of her dress, Quinn soon took a seat, making sure to prop her shoulders up, allowing her posture to become straight.

**Sam** let go as Quinn went over to his dad as they talked. "I am. I'm perfectly fine. How about you? I hope my son isn't stressing too much." He joked as everyone took their seats. Sam's mom finally had the maids bring out the food she cooked for their dinner. "Okay, so I had a list on what cuisine I was going to make tonight and I randomly chose Italian. I hope you're okay with that, Quinn." She said, explaining the food. "Salmon and Spinach Fettuccine, Prune and Olive Chicken, Pork Chops Italiano and Manicotti Italian Casserole. You better eat up, Quinn. I want you to go home full but wanting more." She said, serving everyone on their plates.

**Quinn** had to think to herself for a moment, how was she actually? Deciding to not at all get into detail, especially with her Dean, she shrugged slightly. "I'm doing okay, rocky start for the week, but everything is adding up now." She spoke softly, smiling once Mr. Evans had joked about Sam. "He's a handful at times, but I think we're both starting to get the flow for our.. partnership going, I suppose you could say." While she could continue talking, the scent of the food soon hit Quinn's nose, letting out an inaudible sigh as she eyed the food. "Italian is fine, more than fine. It smells delicious." As Mrs. Evans listed off all of the foods, Quinn could feel her stomach start to gnaw at her core. "Well, I'm quite excited to try them all. Sam said you were quite the cook."

**Sam** nodded when she used the word partnership. They had to be careful with the words they use especially their actions. Sam wanted to hold her hand but he can't with the situation. They had to be formal with this. Julie Evans nodded when she heard his son brag about her cooking. "Well, Sam told me you cook as well. What's your specialty?" She asked, taking a bite of her food. "Maybe next time you could come over and we'll just…do a whole day of cooking." She said, giggling. "Honey, she's a very active student. You can't just fit yourself in her schedule." Dwight butted in, giggling.

**Quinn** quirked a brow once Mrs. Evans had stated that Sam mentioned her cooking, "Oh did he? While last time I prepared pasta as lunch for our study session, I mainly bake. It's something that I used to do with my mother and grandmother while I was small, so naturally I grew up loving to do it as well." Taking the first bite of her casserole, she immediately felt relief in her stomach, as well as in her taste buds. Once Mrs. Evans had suggested that they would spend a whole day cooking, she glanced at Sam quickly before glancing back at Mr and Mrs. Evans, "Hopefully once my schedule starts clearing up, we could be able to do that. And perhaps whenever we find time to do this I could show you the progress between Sam and I.. Kind of like a report card?"

**Sam** smiled, remembering the taste of that amazing pasta she had for him. "You bake? I love baking! We should do it some time." She said, smiling at the girl. Sam smiled when Quinn looked at her, kind of apologizing that his mom was making plans already for them. "No need, sweetheart. I can see my son's grades easily through reports. I trust you. I know you're working hard for this. Not just for the scholarship but for my son's grade." Dwight smiled at her as his wife joined in. "Well, since that is settled, maybe you could cancel one of your sessions with Sam and we can bake for him…that is if you want to. I have tons of good recipes to show you, dear." Sam coughed a little when his mother told Quinn to cancel one session. "Mom, great. Yeah. Get my time with her." He stopped when he realized that his sentence had a lot of meanings. "I mean, my study…time with her. I'm kind of hoping to get an A soon so i'd really appreciate it if…" He looked at Quinn with a smile. "…if Quinn and I could spend more time studying harder."

**Quinn** had placed another bit of the casserole into her mouth, soon swallowing after before beginning to speak, "Well, we can just kill two birds with one stone. Maybe I can come and bake, and afterwards Sam and I could just have a study session here? If that's alright with all of you, of course. I wouldn't want to just bombard your space." Smiling slightly as she started to work on the chicken, slowly bringing it up to her mouth, allowing herself to chew and then swallow the food. Licking her lips afterwards, she cleared her throat before speaking again, "Again, really great food Mrs. Evans, I could only dream of making things this well." Glancing over towards Sam, she bit her lip softly, a small smile on her face afterwards.

**Sam** nodded at her when she voiced out her plan. "Yeah, I think we can do that." He said, looking up at his parents for confirmation and they nodded. "We'd love to have you here, Quinn. You're always welcome in our home." She said before thanking her again for complimenting her cooking. Soon after, dinner was finished. "We can have dessert at the living. I'd love to show you some of Sam's baby photos. You should so how adorable he is! We also have these home videos where he'd dance around in just his diapers at 4." She said and the parents were just laughing while Sam was already covering his face in embarrassment. "Mom…please stop. This is embarrassing." He said, holding off his laughter. "Shut up, Sammy. You were adorable." She stood up, asking the maid to bring the red velvet cake to the living room as Julie walked with Dwight to the other room hand in hand. "Can we…can we leave after dessert? Please? Save me from the embarrassment." Sam practically begged, finally being able to hold her hand.

**Quinn** smiled as Mrs. Evans stated that she was always welcome in their home. Nodding as she said they would have dessert in the living room, Quinn had really no time to react as Mrs. Evans mentioned baby photos and home videos of Sam, simply trying her best to withstand a laugh. Once the pair had left the room, a giggle had left Quinn's lips after hearing Sam speak. "I'm sure they're not that bad, Sam.. But if you really do want to leave, you can just drop me off afterwards?" she suggested, allowing her fingers to intertwine with his before heading into the living room. "Plus, you should save the whole baby photo fiasco for when you bring a girl home. Not your tutor. Someone who you're actually interested in," smiling softly at Sam, she soon let go of his hand and stood up, making her way towards the living room. "You coming?" she asked as she turned her head to face him.

**Sam** bit his lips and nodded when she said he should save the baby photo fiasco for a real girl he likes and not just her tutor. He didn't have time to say anything when Quinn stood up and made her way to the living. "You /are/ someone im interested in." He whispered, more to himself before Quinn turned around to face him. "Yeah, coming." He said and stood up. When he got to the living room, Julie had already set in a home video and Sam got scared to what video it is. He sat down beside Quinn, not saying a word as they both got a plate of the cake. The video started playing and it was when Sam, was 9 years old with a guitar big enough for him, sitting beside his mother in bed. He started singing the song he said he always sang to his mom, which he sang to Quinn during their sneak out at the playground. "Sammy, you remember that?" Julie asked her son, then turning to Quinn. "You know, he bought that guitar and studied the song in just one day. I was so sick, I think I had a flu and then, he came into my room one day with his dad holding a camera and he started singing. It was one of the most special moments of my life."

**Quinn** soon seated herself once entering the living room, noticing that there was already a video being set up. Taking the plate, she got herself comfortable before watching over the screen, allowing herself to take a bite from the cake. Once the video had started, she immediately recognized the song, causing her to very harshly swallow the bite she had taken. Her cheeks soon turned into a rose-pink, glancing at Sam momentarily, a small smile placed on her lips. She soon took her attention to Mrs. Evans, her story warming Quinn's heart. "That's adorable, it really is.. Nice song as well, very nice." Murmuring her words slightly before taking another bite of her cake, eyes glued to Sam.

**Sam** smiled, remembering the first time he held a guitar which was to serenade her mother. He looked at Quinn, squinting his nose as if he was pointing the song out to her. Mrs. Evans was now close to tearing up, watching the video when it suddenly ended. Apparently, it was video compilation of Sam's silliness. The next video that showed was when Sam was 7 and is dressed like a girl. His parents laughed out loud as his face immediately turned red at the sight of his 7 year old self in a red dress. "Oh god, no." He said as everyone kept laughing. "This was Halloween. Sam couldn't think of a costume so he just went as Britney Spears in a red dress." Julie told Quinn as Sam slouched and covered his face. "Mom, turn it off. Please."

**Quinn** had felt herself completely flush once the video finished, finding it one hundred percent adorable. The effect soon wore off once there was now a video of a small blonde boy in a red dress. With her mouth slightly agape, Quinn turned to look at Sam, and then back to the video, starring silently for a moment before letting out a chain of small giggles. "Oh my gosh, this is priceless, so glad I came." She beamed, smirking slightly to herself as she would always hold this against Sam. Before taking a few more bites of her cake, Quinn soon stood up. "Thank you both for the wonderful meal and this.. great entertainment," letting out another small laugh as she once again glanced at the screen, "but unfortunately I have to be going now, my boyfriend actually has a game he'd like me to attend." Which was true. Biff had been involved with water polo, and had wanted Quinn to attend one of his matches before the season ended.

**Sam** knew Quinn would hold this against him. She always loved catching Sam at his most embarrassing moment. Suddenly, she stood up saying she needed to go. The parents both understood since that day wasn't originally planned for them. Sam, on the other hand, felt sad. He wanted to spend more time with her but as usual, the boyfriend comes first. He stood up as well, smiling at the parents. "Yeah, I guess I should probably…bring her back." He said but Julie stopped them for a minutes, saying she had wrapped up some of their meal that night for Quinn to bring home. The maids brought it to Sam's car as the two walked out with Sam's parents. "Our time was too short tonight so I hope you could come back again, Quinn. It was a pleasure to have you here tonight." Julie said as Sam just remained quiet and smiled at everyone as they walked over to his car.

**Quinn** nodded her head, smiling at both Dwight and Julie. "I'd love to come back sometime soon, hopefully to bake, yes? Once again, lovely to meet you. I look forward to seeing you again, have a good night." Once they had actually walked away from the couple, Quinn couldn't help but smirk, looking up at Sam. "So, every time you see me now, you have to say /It's Britney, bitch/." Quinn laughed to herself, the image of seven year old Sam dressed in red was still etched into her mind. "All in all, that was quite nice, right?"

**Sam** shook his head when she made the comment about saying 'It's Britney, bitch.' He was just so embarrassed that when they got inside the car, he let his head down at the steering wheel and made crying sounds. "That was embarrassing. Noooo." He said, finally giggling to look at her. "It was nice…but then you have to go." He said, biting his lips as he backed his car away from their house. "I understand, tho. Biff comes first." He said, not trying to be obvious that he was more than jealous. "Should I take you back to the dorm or to that water polo thingy?" He asked.

**Quinn** pulled the handle to her door, allowing the door to open, she seated herself, soon looking over as Sam had his head on the steering wheel. "Just glad I got to see that gem before heading out," laughing slightly at the sight of Sam. Her laughter soon faded once Sam had spoke, a quite stern undertone in his voice, causing Quinn to bite her lip. "I mean, we can just drive for a bit if you want? I just need to be back at my dorm within the hour so I can make it on time," speaking softly, she automatically reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers.

**Sam** was still in shock of the video. He felt like his childhood was full of embarrassment. "I didn't know my mom kept that video. I only agreed to do so cause it was a contest." He looked at her and tried his best to copy Britney Spears' voice. "I won first prize. It's Britney, bitch." He said, getting out all that sass in him before laughing again. He felt Quinn reach for his hand, interlocking their fingers, saying the can still drive around for a bit. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand and smile. "Yeah, we can do that." He said, turning the wheel away from the direction to her dorm. "If there's one place you'd like to go, like the most random place you could think of right now, where would it be?" He asked.

**Quinn** simply nodded her head once Sam finally said the famous phrase. "That's it. Right there. Perfect." Feeling as Sam had rubbed the back of her hand, she let out a soft sigh, enjoying what her day had been thus far. Once hearing his question, Quinn sucked in a sharp breath of air, pondering for a moment. "Right now? Well, I could say anywhere. Park, ice cream parlor, animal shelter, coffee shop. But to be honest, I don't care where I am. As long as you're with me, then any place." she spoke lowly, glancing towards Sam through her lashes.

**Sam** smiled when Quinn said she'd go anywhere with him. He decided to choose the first place she mentioned. "We could walk around the park. I mean, the weather seems fine. The stars are out. It's quite far from Princeton. No one we know can possibly see us." He said, already driving to the park. They finally got there and Sam pulled over to an area where it was safe and stepped out of the car. He opened the door for her once again and grabbed her hand to start walking. He can feel the cold air pass through his face and noticing that Quinn wasn't wearing any jacket. He removed his and draped it around her before locking his hand with hers again. "Feeling a little warmer now?" He asked with a smile as they continued to walk around. "Can I just say? The weeks we've spent together has probably been the most fun, adventurous and well, best days of my life."

**Quinn** smiled at his decision, obviously fond memories of the two at the park had come rushing back into her mind, causing her small smile turn into a grin. Once they finally arrived, Sam had once again opted to opening Quinn's door, allowing a slight smirk to appear on her pink lips. Stepping out of the car, a brisk of cold air had hit Quinn's arms, this problem was soon solved though, as Sam had placed his coat over Quinn's shoulders. Inhaling his scent, she brought the coat closer to her body, leaning into Sam while the pair walked. "Have they really? I don't know. I just find it hard to believe. I mean, you were always at parties and stuff. And then you met me and you kinda stopped going to that stuff."

**Sam** kept Quinn close to him as the air was just freezing them. He shook his head at her statement. "I'd rather spend a minute with you than an hour with those fools." He said, giggling. "I did enjoy the drinking, the partying, the…sex…but I don't know. Something happened. You happened. And everything just changed. I'm glad it changed." He said, smiling at her again. "Can I ask you something?" He said, following it up with the question, not waiting for her approval. "What do you feel when you're with me? What's the difference when you're with Biff…and when you're with me?" He asked, slightly feeling scared of her answer.

**Quinn** shook her head, letting out a small breath of air. "You don't mean that. You love 'those fools'," she gnawed on the inside of her cheek, listening to what else he had to say, and she couldn't help but breathy laugh as his words. "The sex. Can't forget about the sex," she rolled her eyes, soon just focusing her eyes on his. She couldn't exactly describe what it was. But just looking into his eyes, it did something to her. His words soon knocked the breath out of her though. Not exactly wanting to compare the two, as both were different in so many ways. "I don't know, Sam.. I guess, and this may sound strange, but when I'm with Biff… I feel like a Queen. I feel like I'm on a pedestal. Always acting so prestige and proper, and of course he also showers me with love, but…" sighing to herself, she brought her fingers up to her hair, twirling the ends. "I just don't find a lot of happiness in that. I find some, but not as much as I'd like.. And when I'm with you, well…" she paused, thinking for a moment, trying to find the right words to say, but shaking her head instead. "There's no words to describe when I'm with you."

**Sam** smiled when she said being with him was indescribable. He felt the same. More than the same. He knew he just had to do this. It's now or never. He stopped walking and faced her, holding bother her hands. "If I'm not that obvious, I don't know what else is, Quinn." He said, trying to smile. "A while ago, you told me to save the home videos for a girl I'm really interested in. Let's just say, it was right that you saw those videos tonight." He said, biting his lips as his eyes stared at hers. "I like you, Quinn. I really like you. And not just the type of like you tell someone who's been good to you. It's the type of like you tell someone…who you're falling for." He said, exhaling hard, afraid of her response. "I've always wanted to kiss you."

**Quinn** was slightly confused when Sam had stopped walking and instead faced her, blinking her eyes for a moment, she quirked her brow at his words. She soon felt her stomach begin to knot as he mentioned the home videos, she could feel her face heat up. Causing her cheeks to flash crimson red, all while she continued to gnaw at her inner cheek. With his eyes drawn to hers, she had no idea what to say, how to react. Opening her mouth slightly to speak, she glanced down at the cement beneath their feet, still not exactly processing his words. Without thinking of anything except the two of them, Quinn finally brought her head up so she was making eye contact with him. "Why haven't you, then?"

**Sam** didn't know what to say or do. It just happened. His hands, cupped her face as he leaned forward and kiss her on the lips, finally doing what he'd been wanting to do since day one. His lips felt just like he imagined it would be. He never let go of her lips as his hands snake behind, pulling him closer to her. Their lips never parted, it just kept locking and locking with each other. He had to pull back for her. He smiled at her as he opened his eyes. "They're perfect."

**Quinn** was soon electrified as Sam's lips were placed on hers. They were soft, and delicate. But also harsh and rough. She couldn't help but love it. She didn't think anything, she couldn't feel anything, her attention was swept away to her very own paradise. As Sam brought himself closer to her, she felt a magnetic force with him, bringing her body closer to his. She was mesmerized. This changed once Sam had pulled away. Her eyes delicately fluttered open, and she soon was brought back to the real world. All the pleasure soon washed away, replaced by guilt. "Sam.. You shouldn't have- we shouldn't have…" Her thoughts were completely dazed, she soon brought her hands up to her face. Feeling both guilty for not giving Sam the reaction he would have wanted, and guilty for cheating on Biff. Cheating. Cheater. Cheated. Those three words lepta repeating in her head. Pulling her hands from her face, her eyes were glued to the ground. "I'm awful."

**Sam** 's smile soon faded when Quinn realized what happen. Guilt running through her mind but he didn't regret what he did. He wanted it. He knows she wanted it. "Quinn… I'm… I'm sorry." He said, covering his own face as he moved backwards, not knowing what to do. "I don't regret it. I wanted to. I wanted that kiss." He said, moving closer to her as he cupped her face. "You're not, okay? You're amazing and if there's any guilt you feel, blame me. It's all my fault." He explained, not wanting her to feel bad about herself.

**Quinn** could feel as her stomach was in knots, the bottom of her back had heated up, reaching her neck. Sighing as Sam spoke, she was really at a loss. She really had no idea what to do at this point. Once Sam cupped her face, she pushed herself onto Sam, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Sammy, can you please just take me home?" She asked quietly, nudging her head into the crook of his arm. While of course she felt guilty, she knew she wanted that kiss as much as Sam. Pulling her head back from the boy, she stared into his eyes for a moment, smiling to herself. "Thanks for tonight, though."

**Sam** nodded when she requested to go home. It wasn't the way he planned things but hearing her call him Sammy gave him some relief. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight before she pulled back. He didn't say a word as he lead them back to the car to drive her home. He remained quiet the entire ride, fearing he might say something that'll make things more awkward. He didn't even hold her hand while driving. They got to her dorm as he turned off the engine. "I'm… I'm really sorry, Quinn. I know I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He pulled out a long stemmed rose from the side of his door and gave it to her. "I was…supposed to give you this in case your reaction was different from what happened. I'm just gonna give it to you anyway." He said, handing her the rose.

**Quinn** had remained quiet most of the ride, her eyes glued to the window, counting every little star she witnessed. Once Sam had actually arrived, Quinn sighed at Sam's apology, though she thought he really had no reason to apologize. "It's okay, Sammy. We both know I'd be lying if I said I didn't somewhat enjoy it…" Mumbling slightly as she bit her bottom lip, hers eyes finally moving to Sam's. Once she took the rose fromSam, she could feel her hormones and emotions get the best of her, eyeing Sam momentarily before bringing her hand to the back of his neck, bringing there faces closer together. Looking at his eyes through her eyelashes, she smiled slightly before placing her lips onto his. She knew this would only make things worse for her, but at this moment, she had no cares. After connecting her lips with his, she pulled her head back slightly, still with her smile. "Thanks, Sammy. Goodnight," she whispered, finally letting go of his face and gathering her things. Noticing that she still had his jacket, she brought it closer to her oft before removing it, placing it inSam's hands. Opening the car door, she stoop up, bending over slightly to still see Sam, biting her lip and nodding to him before spinning oh her heels, shutting the car door and making her way back to her dorm.

**Sam** couldn't help but feel butterflies when she initiated the kiss this time. It had more passion as both of them were kind of prepared for it. They knew it had to happen soon. When she pulled back, he sighed with his head going down, hoping to have more of her. He nodded at her when she thanked him. He didn't want to get his jacket from her but she noticed it and gave it back. Finally, she left and all he had was her scent in his jacket to smell. After making sure she was safely inside, he backed up his car to drive off back to his own dorm.


	5. Midnight Surprise

**TAGGED: **Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray**LOCATION: **Amusement park/Evans' household**TIMEFRAME: **Midnight of Saturday**DESCRIPTION: **Sam pushes his Sunday plan since Quinn was stressing that night. He surprises her by opening an amusement park in the middle of the night just for the two of day. Sparks fly on their last ride, forgetting about their deal just for one night.

**Sam** had to redo his plan for their midnight sneak out. The Sunday plan was moved to that day since Quinn was feeling stressed out. This would be the perfect thing to do to lessen her stress so Sam had to do it now. Waking up his partner at midnight, he had to make sure his plans would work cause a surprise isn't as good if the person you're going to surprise…wouldn't be surprised. After getting everything fixed, he drove over to Quinn's in his jogging pants, plain shirt and a jacket. It was a real spontaneous night. He wasn't allowed to go inside the dorm as it was already midnight so he had to wait outside for Quinn. Texting that he was already there, he waited until the girl went down.

**Quinn** had been found herself becoming increasingly stressed over the past few days, especially whenever Biff had been involved with her. Which has been unfortunate for her, considering the fact Biff had surprised her by showing up at her dorm. Spending the past few hours with the boy, she found herself completely washed over with guilt. Once Biff had finally left, he left with a strange look in his eye, causing Quinn's stress and anxiety to increase. After receiving Sam's text message, she found her spirits somewhat lifted, distracting her mind from her problems. Throwing on a hoodie, Quinn had soon changed from her shorts into long black leggings. An obviously simple look, but considering the fact that it had been midnight, she hadn't really cared. Hearing her phone buzz, she slid her feet into a pair of black flats, opening the room for her door before exiting and closing it lightly. Once she had made her way outside of the dorms building, she soon spotted Sam's car, a smile appearing on her face. Walking up to her door, she brought her hand to the handle, opening it and soon seating herself. "Hey, Sammy." She spoke lightly, buckling her seatbelt. "So…do I get to know where you're taking me now?"

**Sam** smiled when she finally got inside his care. Even with just simple clothing, she looked perfect to him. "Hi gorgeous." He said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. He knew he was breaking the rules but whatever. He didn't care. Starting the engine, he started to drive out since the place wasn't that near. He shook his head as she ask if he'd tell her where he's taking her. "Nope. You're gonna have to wear a blindfold tho once we get near. Just trust me, okay?" He said, smiling at her. Finally, they were close to the place since Sam suddenly stopped the car. "Okay, blindfold time." He said, folding his handkerchief before tying it around her eyes. "You're gonna love this." Sam said, driving forward until he reached the parking spot. "Alright, we're here." He said and slowly removed the blindfold on Quinn's eyes, revealing that they were in an amusement park. It was open but no one was around. "It's actually supposed to be closed but I have my connections and had it open just for us. Well, not every ride is open. Just the roller coaster, ferris wheel and the bump cars. My friend couldn't open every ride so I just chose those three. The cotton candy bar is open tho." He said, smiling at her, waiting to see her reaction.

**Quinn** couldn't help but blush at his comment, along with the kiss on her heated cheek. Once he had started the engine, driving off, she kept her eyes glued on Sam, wandering her sight all over him. First pouting at his words, she soon changed her expression to confusion. "A blindfold? Now I'm starting to get really curious.." Trailing off, her mind was wandering as she thought of the places Sam could be possibly taking her. As the continued to drive, Quinn hummed various tunes to herself, awaiting to arrive at their destination. Once stopping the car, Sam pulled out out the handkerchief, pulling it over Quinn's eyes. Seeing only black, Quinn felt the car start to move forward once again. "This is so exciting," giggling to herself, as the acar stopped once again. As Sam pulled off the handkerchief, her eyes were soon lit with a few small bright lights, her eyes wandering over her surroundings. As Sam spoke, Quinn couldn't help but bring her hand over her mouth, covering her expanding smile. "Oh my gosh, Sam, are you serious?" She asked, letting out a small breathe. Reaching herself over to Sam, she wrapped her arms around his torso, smiling against his body. "Has anyone ever told you that you're the most amazing person?"

**Sam** giggled at the girl's excitement of their midnight adventure. When the girl finally saw where they were, her reaction gave Sam the biggest smiling, feeling like he's already successful with his plan. He wrapped her arms around her as she did and smiled. "Well, yeah. I tell that to myself everyday in front of the mirror." He joked before finally letting go of the girl. "Alright. Let's go. We have the entire midnight to enjoy this." He got out of his side and opened the door for her. They walked through the front gate as Sam saw his connections, about 3 men and 2 ladies operating the rides and all. He grabbed her hand and locked it with hers. "Okay, so what should we ride first?"

**Quinn** hadn't realized how much Sam had truly cared for her until now. Of course she had known that he was stricken with compassion and affection for her, but the fact he had done this for her, well, that blew her away. After he had opened the door for her and the they made their way to the opening gates, their hands soon found each other, causing a faint smile to appear on Quinn's lips. Biting her lip in thought, she soon decided on what to go on, deciding to leave the Ferris wheel as the very last thing they would go on. "Bumper cars. For sure." She nodded, beginning to walk in the direction of the ride, dragging Sam along. Reaching the gated ride, she smiled softly at the man running the ride, walking into the riding area. Letting go of Sam's hand, she soon hopped into a blue car. "Oh my gosh, I haven't been in one of these in so long!"

**Sam** enjoyed seeing Quinn smile. It made him feel better to see how happy the girl was. He was immediately dragged to the bump cars and saw the guy running the ride, giving him a high five. She hopped into a blue car and said how she hasn't been in one of those for long. He felt like he was seeing the girl on his wallet but this time, with much much more joy than what she looked like in the photo. He was like seeing a little girl have the time of their life. He hopped into a red car and the guy started operating the ride. "Okay, you better watch out. I think I have the advantage between us since I always drive us around." He said and started going for Quinn's car. Bumping her lightly, he decided to give this time to her. He drove around as if he didn't know how just so Quinn could bump and bump his car. It'll somehow take the frustration off of her. "Dang it. I'm losing!" He said, giggling at the girl.

**Quinn** soon stepped on the pedal, rotating her car around as Sam drove his car to bump into her. Jerking slightly from the movement, Quinn crinkled her nose, controlling to wheel, or at least trying to, soon hitting her car against the rim of the car area. "Wow, that's embarrassing…" She trailed off, her cheeks blushing lightly. With a swift right movement of the wheel, Quinn bumped her car into Sam's, causing her to bite her lip lightly. Following Sam's car once again, Quinn slammed her foot against the pedal, causing the two cars to collide heavily. Despite the fact she had nearly gotten whiplash from the sudden movement, she somehow had felt calm, the thought of any of her problems drifting away. "Hah! Now look who's bad at something for once!" She shouted, twisting the steering wheel so she could slam into his car again, completely oblivious to the fact he was in fact doing this on purpose.

**Sam** just giggled about Quinn's competitiveness. It was just too adorable to ignore. "I'm not bad at this. You're just too good." He joked. teasing her by hitting her car again to shock her. "Woops. My bad!" He said and winked at the girl. He drove farther from her so he could speak well without getting hit. "Hop in here, Quinn. Let me drive us around." He said, tapping his side as if they were going to a joyride around the city.

**Quinn** felt a ting of confidence ignite in her, causing a bright smile to appear on her lips. This however changed once Sam had bumped into her, surprisingly the girl, she had accidentally bit her lip from the movement. Swiping her tongue over her bottom lip to detect if any blood had been drawn, she soon discovered that she was clear. "If you weren't so cute, I would have been super mad at you for that." She laughed, making it clear to the Sam that she in fact was not mad at all, simply laughing it off. Smiling lightly as Sam tapped the side of his car, she unbuckled her seat, driving her car to the end of the matted area, placing her feet on the non matted area. Walking around the ring where the cars were driving, she reached Sam's car, squishing against the blonde boy. "Look what you did to my lip," she spoke dramatically, in a joking matter of course, pouting her bottom lip out, showing a small red area, though there was no cut.

**Sam** shrugged his shoulders when she said she would have been mad at him if he wasn't cute. "Well, lucky me, I'm not only cute but I'm smoking hot." He joked back with a laugh. He waited as Quinn adorably walked around the rink to squish herself inside Sam's bump car, soon wrapping an arm around her waist. He pouted back when she showed him what he did to her lip because of the bump. "Aww, I'm sorry little cutie." He said, locking his lips on her, sucking on the part where there was a small red area before pulling back, winking at her. "Is that any better? Or do you want more cure?" He teased, tickling her side a little with a smile.

**Quinn** had felt a slight tingle in her stomach once Sam had wrapped her waist, causing an audible breath to leave her lips. Before she could even respond to Sam, his lips had been placed on hers, feeling Sam's tongue against her bottom lip for the slightest second before he had pulled away. Quite shocked at his actions, Quinn glanced down at her hands. "Sam…" Mumbling softly as her mind was scattered at how to respond to what had happened. Finally bringing her eyes back to his, she smiled softly, crinkling her nose afterwards. Pressing her index finger against his chest, she let out a slight laugh "You made a deal, mister."

**Sam** was quite surprised when Quinn looked down after the kiss. She must have not liked it. He wanted to apologize but he felt embarrass for making the girl feel bad or what. When she smiled and reminded him about the deal with a little laugh, he softly smile back and nodded. "I'm sorry." He said, moving his arm away from her and continued to drive around. "Alright. Where do you want to go? Paris? Rome? Japan? Egypt? Thailand?" He joke as suddenly, the car stopped. The operator stood up and informed them the ride was over. "Do you guys want another round here? Or do you want to try the other two?" Sam looked at Quinn and smiled. "Do you want another round? We can go have cotton candy outside too if you want."

**Quinn** cleared her throat slightly, an idea running through her mind that she debating on actually doing once Sam had apologized and removed his arm from her waist. Shaking her head to herself slightly, with a slight sigh, she soon brought her hand to the back of Sam's neck. Bringing her lips to Sam's she had practically mocked what the boy had done to her, except this time she had skimmed her teeth over Sam's bottom lip for a nano-second before biting down on his lip. Pulling her head back slightly, she let go of his lip, looking into his eyes. With her face only inches for his, she smiled widely before speaking. "That was for making me bite on my lip. Now we're even." She whispered, pulling her face entirely back, clearing her throat and looking forward. "Also, that was not a kiss. It was…" She trailed off, thinking of an excuse for her actions. "It was payback. Deal's still on." She smirked slightly. After regaining her composure, she pretended to think momentarily over his choices. As she opened to her mouth to speak, the operator had cut her off. Glancing back at Sam, she soon stood up, placing her feet outside of the car. "Let's get some cotton candy. Yeah, I need something sweet."

**Sam** was surprised when Quinn held him by the neck and kiss him but this was more intense. She bit his lower lip with her own teeth and it was so fucking sexy. Sam couldn't help but moan a little as he wanted more but then she pulled back. A wide smile coming out of her face like hers as he nodded. "I think I'm gonna make you bite your lip more. I need more of that payback thing." He said, placing a light kiss on her shoulder. She then stood up, wanting for some cotton candy. Sam followed her, keeping their hands together. "Am I not yet sweet enough?" He joked as they went out of the rink, thanking the operator. They walked over to the cotton candy station and grabbed a giant twirl which they can share. He made her bite as he bit on the other side. "Wow, sweets at midnight. This is the life." He said, enjoying the candy. "Would you want to go to the roller coaster or the ferris wheel? My surprises are still not done tho."

**Quinn** couldn't help but giggle at his reaction to her actions, causing her to place her right hand over mouth for a few short moments. A slight shiver running down her back as Sam kissed her on her shoulder. Once they both had left the car rink, their hands found each other, as always. "I mean, you're alright…" she fluttered her eyes for a moment, glancing away slightly before they had made it to the station. Watching as Sam grabbed a stick, she soon took a bite from it the same time as Sam, licking the sugar from her lips after swallowing the small piece. "It's perfect." She smiled at Sam, keeping her eyes locked with his before grabbing a small piece of the cotton off of the stick. "Let's just walk for a minute or so, finish our cotton candy." She suggested, continuing to grip his hand. Quirking her eyebrow, she hallowed her cheeks for a moment. "More surprises? Like what?" She thought for a moment, soon whirling her head around their surroundings. "Wait, you didn't get like a clown or something right? Because, when I was small I watched the movie It, you know the one with the clown who lives in the sewer and kills people?" She paused or a moment, shuddering at the thought of the movie. "Yeah well, ever since I watched that, I've hated clowns." She pulled herself closer to Sam, still glancing around the area as the wandered around.

**Sam** had this intense connection with Quinn that they could probably spend all day, staring at each other's eyes. "You're perfect." He responded, licking his own lips the same time she did. Sam agreed when she said she wanted to walk around for a while to finish the cotton candy. There weren't much to see there except for the lights and the rides but it was fine. Having her by his side was enough as his view. Suddenly, she felt scared about his surprises, admitting her fear of clowns. He decided to trick her off just to have her closer. "Oh, crap. How did you know? I thought you found that clown from It kind of funny so I got him to chase us around!" He said, holding the girl closer before bursting out of laughter. "I was joking, okay. There are no clowns or any kind of mascots. Just romantic surprises…well, i hope you find them romantic." He said, giggling. "Later. You will find out." He said, giving her a bite of the cotton candy before biting on his own.

**Quinn** shook her head slightly, a bright smile had been placed on her face. "No, I'm not. I don't understand why you say that." As the pair continued to walk, Quinn had noticed they were headed in the direction of the roller coaster, deciding that's where they would head to next. "I guess we know what we're riding next." Nodding her head forward to the roller coaster, though it wasn't too close, both could still see it. After hearing Sam speak, Quinn soon jerked her head to look behind them, seeing nothing but the rides. Burrowing her eyebrows together, she removed her hand from his, playfully hit the back of it against his stomach. "I actually thought you were serious for a second!" She laughed, bringing her hand back to lock with his. "Oh really? Well I look excited to seeing these things." Taking another bite of the cotton candy, she realize they had become increasingly closer to the roller coaster, causing Quinn to eye the ride.

**Sam** shook his head as well. No matter how much she denies her perfection, that was all he was seeing. Suddenly, they were nearing the roller coaster and just seeing the twists and turns of the roller coaster trail made Sam's stomach twirl. He was kind of a chicken when it comes to those twirls in the coaster. He wasn't really afraid of it but he knew he would scream like a lady but of course, being with Quinn he had to act tough. Quinn then slapped the back of her hand to his stomach after scaring Quinn. He pulled him closer and kissed her head before locking her hand with his again. Finally, they were at the ride. The operator smiled at them again and he feared that the nervousness in his face was showing. They hopped on to the first seat as the ride started moving. He kept his hold to Quinn tighter as he continued to sweat a lot. "Oh my god, oh my god." He kept whispering until the ride became fast and that's when the lady screams came out of his mouth, hiding his face behind Quinn's shoulders. "Mommy! Mommy!" He kept screaming within the twirls and upside down twirls of the ride. Finally, it went to a stop. "Oh my god, oh my god." He repeated more, keeping his hands on Quinn.

**Quinn** took the last bite of the cotton candy stick, taking what was left and tossing it in a near by trash can. Once they had finally reached the ride, Quinn was quite eager to get in the ride, being an avid fan of roller coasters. Once getting settled into their seats, the operator had started the ride, jerking Quinn slightly forward. "Yes! Finally!" She spoke, smiling afterwards while glancing at Sam. Thinking he would be excited too, she wash surprised to see his face looking slightly panicked. As his grip tightened, she blinked for a few moments, hearing Sam whisper things to himself. As she was about to ask him if he was okay, the cart had reached the peak of its first drop, soon racing forward, causing butterflies in Quinn's stomach. "I love this!" Quinn shouted, her face filled with joy. As the ride sped up, she could hear Sam shouting, soon hiding his face against Quinn's shoulder. Trying not to laugh, she rubbed his hand with the back of her thumb, a shout leaving her lips as the ride continued to twist and turn. Once coming to a stop, Quinn had a huge grin on her face. "Now that's a ride." She smirked, soon turning her head to Sam, noticing his slight panic. "Sammy.." she spoke delicately, smiling slightly. "You should have told me you didn't like roller coasters, I wouldn't have made you ride… Though, your reaction was kind of adorable."

**Sam** felt embarrassed to how he reacted. It wasn't manly enough. After mentioning his panic face, he had to cough and act tough again. "I… I wasn't scared. It was good actually. Could have been better but yeah… Guess it's fine." He said, trying to smile at the girl. "I'm fine, okay? If you had fun, then I did as well. Did you want to go for another round?" He asked, hoping she'd say no. They were still seated on the ride, just chatting. "Adorable? I kept shouting for my mom, that wasn't adorable." He said, giggling. "I'm not scared, okay? I'm just not a big fan of those twirls." He said, pointing at the trail of the ride. "I'd ride it with you, again tho if it'll make you happy. Just cover your ears cause my screams are kind of embarrassing." He giggled, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

**Quinn** obviously didn't buy his cover up, but nodded her head to his words, biting her bottom lip to suppress a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, no, you're right. Could have used a lot high slopes and more loops, right?" She nudged him lightly, finally letting out a small giggle. "Okay, I believe you.." She trailed off, soon letting out a loud laugh, covering up her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, but… That was the best thing I've witnessed all week." Continuing to laugh, she rested her head against his shoulder, she laugh soon coming to a minimum. "No, we don't have to go on again. It's alright." Removing her head from his shoulder, she pulled the latch off of her strap, she soon stood up, exiting the cart. "Exactly, you were yelling for your mom. That's why it was so adorable." Smirking after speaking, making sure to never forget this moment. Once walking down the small ramp, she waited for Sam to join her.

**Sam** just lost all the embarrassment when she started giggling. If embarrassing himself gets her to smile and giggle like that, he wouldn't mind doing it again. He was happy tho that she decided not to go on any more of the roller coaster. Just little moments of her head on his shoulder gave him butterflies in the stomach. Literally, he couldn't stop smiling and it was midnight where both of them were supposed to be asleep already. She soon stood up and out of the ride as she waited for Sam. "I love my mom. You know that. I'd look for her first whenever I'm scared." He said as they exited the ride. He noticed the time running and they should be leaving soon if they don't want to get caught. "Do you want to ride the ferris wheel now? It gives us a good view of Princeton. Almost half of New Jersey, actually. It's pretty high." He said, looking up at the ride. "I'm not scared with that. I promise. I'll be fine." He said, laughing and already pulling her to the ferris wheel where another operator was standing.

**Quinn** simply nodded her head at Sam's words, "Of course I know that. It's understandable, I was just surprised at your reaction." Pausing for a moment, she cleared her throat, continuing to speak. "Not that there's anything wrong with it. At least you didn't puke or anything." Tuning her head up to the black, it was nearly pitch black, just a very slight layer of dark navy. "Yeah, of course. Best for last." Turning her head to Sam, smiling at him for a moment before turning her face forward. Once they had reached the Ferris wheel, the operator held the cart steady as Quinn pulled Sam with her, stepping into the cart and taking a seat.

**Sam** got inside the cart, following her as the operator locked the door. Sam peaked out for a while to talk to the guy. "Hey, buddy. Just take it slow especially when we reached the top." He said, smiling at the guy. "Yes, sir. Just like we planned." Slowly, the ride started moving up. Sam brought his arm around Quinn's waist once again as he was staring at her. "You look beautiful." He said, smiling as he stared at every feature of her face. He then, pulled out a small flower from the pocket of his jacket. "I…wasn't prepared. I haven't bought a flower yet so I just picked from what I saw downstairs." It was a small flower that he slid on her ear, tucking her hair to the back. "Perfect." He said, staring at her eyes as he smiled. "Did you have fun? Did I lessen your stress? I know, it's already midnight and… I'm sorry I can only take you out during these times but you know our situation right?" He explained, kissing her shoulder again. "I hope you don't feel too sleepy yet."

**Quinn** couldn't help but quirk a brow at Sam's words, but ignored them, eyeing the opposite side of him. Once the ride had finally started to move, Quinn felt blush creep upon her cheeks as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. "I highly doubt that, especially after the roller coaster," she brought her hands to her hair, flattening it out slightly before speaking. "But I appreciate it." She smiled, feeling her insides fluttered once Sam pulled out a small flower, biting on her lip as he spoke. As he placed it in her hair, she couldn't help but shake her head slightly. "You're too much, Sam Evans." Laughing lightly to herself. "Of course I had fun, in fact, I'm still having fun. Even if it's at midnight, I don't care, I'm just glad I get to spend time with you." Resting her head on his shoulder after he kissed hers. "I'm not sleepy.. Well, maybe a little bit, but it's okay." Her eyes wandering the view in front of her, not too high yet, but still high enough to see a bit more of the park.

**Sam** giggled when she doubted her beauty. He shook his head and started an argument. "You always deny it when I tell you how beautiful and perfect you are. Starting from this moment, if you deny my compliment again, I will kiss you on the lips…HARD." He said, giggling. His face changed when she said he was too much. He didn't know if it was bad or not. "I'm too much? Should… I stop? I don't mean to be…too much. I guess, I'm sorry if I am. I'll keep my boundaries, I promise." He was just glad that she enjoyed their night. Spending time together made her happy and that was enough for him. "Uhhmm, it's pretty late and I'm not sure if our dorms would let us in. We can…sleep in my house if you want." He said and suddenly realized how too much he sounded again. "I mean, separately. Separate beds. Or we could just try and go inside your dorm. Yeah, that's better." He said, feeling awkward for blabbering. Finally, they were at the top. The ride stopped signaling it was time for his final surprise. "Okay, one more surprise. You ready?"

**Quinn** couldn't help but laugh at his statement, her lips soon appearing as a smirk before speaking. "Oh? What a shame that would be." For whatever reason, whenever she had been with Sam she found herself with a bit more confidence… And perhaps a bit more lust rather than with Biff. Though it was never intentional, words would often slip from her mouth without thinking, and she would find herself acting on impulse. Her thoughts were dismissed once she heard the confusion in Sam's voice, a soft laugh leaving her lips. "It's a good thing. Always a good thing." Watching as they continued to move higher, she couldn't help but glance her eyes down to the ground, immediately regretting her decision as she felt her stomach begin to knot. Distracting herself, she kept her eyes glued on Sam, watching his lips as he spoke. "Don't need to fret, Sammy. I understand you." Laughing quietly, finding his blabbering undeniably awkward, but completely cute. "We can check my dorms, and then go to your place if they're not open." As they continued to rise, the knots in Quinn's stomach had vanished once she was able to see the view. The street lights, the buildings, the entire scenery. It was definitely something she would remember. Turning her head to Sam, she tilted her head in confusion, blinking her eyes a few times. "A surprise? All the way up here?"

**Sam** thanked the heavens above when she agreed to go to his house if ever the dorm was not open. He loved having her eyes on him and it was something the made the moment special. "Yeah. A surprise…all the way up here. Hold on." He said, pulling out his phone, giving someone a call. "Bro. We're ready. Yeap. Do it now! We're at the top!" The moment he hung up the phone, dragon fireworks display began, making the view even better. They were so beautiful and so magical. "I know some people. I had to wake them up so the fireworks would appear." He said, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her. "Now, I need that hug…lots of hug you promised me." He said, squeezing her as they watch the fireworks display lit up on air. "I love you, Quinn Fabray." He whispered in her ears, now feeling sure about his words.

**Quinn** had been stricken with confusion once Sam had pulled out his phone, his words were soon jumbled in her head, having no possible idea what he had meant. Glancing her eyes from Sam to the view in front of her, she soon jerked her body slightly once the noise had set off, the view soon illuminated by the fireworks. Quinn was in shock, more than shock, it was like she couldn't function her body at all. He did this all. All of this for her. Watching as the small tubes exploded in the sky, she yet again felt that slight tingle in her stomach, turning her head towards Sam. "I… I can't believe you did this." She spoke nearly inaudible, turning her head back to the sight in awe. After a few more moments of watching the display, Quinn had felt Sam's breath against her ear, his words, his actions, his everything, it all triggered something in Quinn. Turning her head to his, she had felt like she had a look in her eyes that she never had before. Swallowing lightly, she let out a breathy sigh. "I don't care how cliché this is going to be. I don't care about Biff right now. I don't care about the deal. I don't care." She paused for a moment, licking her lips lightly before speaking once again. "Kiss me. Right here, right now. And I don't mean the small little kisses you've given me. No, kiss me like you mean it, Sam Evans."

**Sam** smiled when he saw her reaction at the fireworks. He couldn't believe it would be that beautiful either. He couldn't even believe everything worked out in last minute plans. She turned to him, still not believing he'd do such a thing for the girl. "Anything…to make you happy. I had everything planned out even before confessing how I feel about you." He whispered and they just got lost in the moment right there. Everything felt so surreal and finally, she turned to him, her words felt so good in his ears. She wants him to kiss her like he means it. Sam wasted no time, crashing his lips on her with full passion. Every emotion he had kept for her was all explained in one special kiss. He kept his hands on her not wanting to let go. He didn't care if he didn't have any more breaths. There was no way in hell his lips were leaving hers. He was afraid she'd change her mind. To tease a little, he did what she did to him earlier. He deepened the kiss, letting his teeth dig a little on her lower lip, biting it a little before going back to making out. A small smile came up while the kissing was on until he had to pull back. He really needed some air. "2 seconds to breathe." He joke before going back to kissing and everything felt like a disney movie. The two of them kissing with fireworks display on the back.

**Quinn** could honest say that this was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for her. A month ago never did she think that Sam Evans of all people, would be the one to cause her happiness. But she was glad for the transition of their relationship, not wanting anyone else except for him being seated next to her. "I don't get it, why me?" She whispered, biting her lip softly, glancing her eyes ahead of her. Honestly, it was something she didn't understand. It was a known fact Sam Evans could have anyone he wanted, but for whatever reason, he wanted her. The thought alone caused chills to run down her back, along with a smile to appear on her lips. As she still had her eyes locked with his, he finally crashed his lips onto hers, causing immense relief for the blonde girl. As their lips moved together in a matching rhythm, she brought her hand up to his neck, running her fingers throughout the hair that was at the bottom of his scalp. As Sam proceeded to bite on her bottom lip in a teasing manner, Quinn could not suppress the moan that soon left her lips, placed right into their kiss. With her breathe becoming shortened, she soon gained back her air once Sam had pulled his head back, huffing her chest up and down to collect air. Once placing their lips back together, Quinn ran her tongue against his bottom lip, sucking and nipping at it slowly.

**Sam** was stunned by her question. This was not the first time she'd asked him but this was the first time he became unsure of his answer. Exhale a bit before opening his mouth, Sam smiled. "I don't know. You're probably the most imperfect girl in the planet like you say but…something about your imperfections told me you're the perfect one for me." That was the best he could say. He knew it was corny but what the heck, that was what went out of his mouth when he opened them. The kiss went on even as the fireworks display ended, causing the operator to slowly move the ride again. Sam felt his hands tighten its grip on her when she moaned and suddenly felt her tongue run against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth as he let his tongue explore her mouth. He knew he'd be having issues in his pants so he needs to stop soon. He pulled back, keeping their faces close. "I'm having a problem…in my pants." He said and couldn't help to laugh out loud, hiding his face on her neck. "Crap. I'm sorry."

**Quinn** had no idea how to respond to his statement, nodding her head slightly as she analyzed his words in her head. As they continued their little session, the ride soon started moving again, slightly surprising Quinn, soon remembering how high in the air they actually were. As Sam's tongue roamed around her mouth, she could feel all of her butterflies build up in her core, causing Quinn to run her tongue slightly over his. As Sam pulled back, her eyes were dewy, a small laugh leaving we lips once Sam spoke. Though she didn't directly mean to, her eyes traveled down to his so called pants problem, her eyes soon traveling back to his. "There's no need to be sorry, no need at all." Speaking softly, she removed her hands from him, turning her body back forward as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "This is the best night. I'll surely never forget it." She spoke, tuning her head slightly up to see Sam, placed a kiss over the bottom of his jaw. "Thank you."

**Sam** felt quite embarrassed when Quinn looked down at him, causing him to turn even more red. "Don't look at it! It'll only…grow." He said, feeling shy about talking about his dick. The topic soon went off when she leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you won't." He kissed the top of her head as she did to his jaw. "Anything to make you happy." He repeated his words as their cart finally reached the ground. They were assisted out as the operator asked if they were done. They need to close the amusement park soon before anyone finds out it's open this late at night. "Did you want to do anything else before we leave? Or did you want to go back to your dorm now?" He said, asking Quinn. This probably won't happen again so he wants her to enjoy the freedom as much as she can.

**Quinn** couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at Sam's words, shaking her head slightly. "Oh, well, sorry?" She offered, a faint giggle leaving her lips once again. Crinkling her nose slightly as Sam kissed her head, she soon transformed her face into a smirk, with all of her troubles out of mind. "What about you? Did you enjoy your night?" She asked softly, of course she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it come from his lips. As the cart reached the bottom, Quinn followed Sam as they stepped out, thanking the operator before turning to Sam. "Let's just… Let's just go back to your place." Smiling softly after her words, tilting her head slightly. "I want to spend the night with you." Moving closer to him, she slid her arms around his torso, staying like that for a moment before finding his hand once again.

**Sam** nodded at her. It was a stupid question, he thought but he had to say it out loud. "Of course, I did. Best night of my life. The night at the party comes second tho. But spending time just with you is the best." When they got down, Quinn told him she wanted to stay the night with him. Luckily, his parents were out for the weekend. He couldn't help but have man thoughts tho when the fact that they'd be staying in one place is about to happen. "Yeah, sure. Let's go." He walked out of the amusement park, hand in hand with hers as he told everyone they can close now before thanking them. They got in the car and drove off to his place. Of course, their hands never let go of each other. Soon after, they arrived to the place and everyone seems to be asleep already which was a good sign. He would never want his parents to find out about this. "We're here. I think we should stay quiet tho if we don't want to get caught." He said, kissing the back of her hand as he stared at her again. He just couldn't believe this was all happening.

**Quinn** soon had thought of the night of the party, of course it had started off well, but she usually had tried to forget the ending. Obviously not please with the way that night had ended. "You say that all the time. And maybe it's selfish of me, but I'm glad that I'm the one who you want to spend time with." Quinn wasn't exactly vain, well, she wasn't anymore, compared to her days in high school. But Quinn had always found a certain pleasure from people wanting to be around, it wasn't a vanity thing, she just liked the fact that people had been willing to spend all their time with the blonde girl. Walking out of the gate, Quinn turned her head to the remaining operators, waving her free hand and shouting a thank you. As they drove to his house, her eyes were stuck looking outside of the window, tracing small patterns on the back of his hand with her thumb. Once reaching his house, Quinn nodded at his words. Slightly afraid that the duo would get caught, but that slipped from her mind once Sam kissed her hand. "Of course, you'll have to navigate me where to go, though." As she had only been to this house once, she was only familiar with two rooms, the dining room and the living room. So she had literally no idea where Sam's room could be. Letting go of his hand, Quinn opened the car door, stepping out before quietly shutting the door. Making her way to the door, she waited for Sam before entering.

**Sam** got out of his side of the car, quietly helping Quinn out on his side. Their hands found each other as they tip toed their way to the door. Everything was dark but it was still clear to his eyes. He's known that house all his life so it was impossible for him not to know it. They slowly walked up the stairs as Sam opened his bedroom door, making Quinn enter first before him as he shut the door with his feet. He decided not to open the lights yet, pulling Quinn close to him before kissing her on the lips once again. He cupped her face a give one quick deep kiss before pulling back. "Thanks for staying the night." He said, opening the lights. He knew he still had boundaries so he didn't hesitate to ask questions. "Do you want me to sleep on the lounge?" His room was big enough to fit one king sized bed and a lounge chair. "You can have the bed. I have some clothes there as well if you want to change your shirt. It's been a wild and sweaty night back there." He said, keeping his voice quiet.

**Quinn** followed Sam as they entered his house, making sure to stay as quiet as she could. Making their way up the stairs, Sam soon opened a door which she could only assume was his, walking in first. Only being able to see the objects lit dimly from the moon shining, she quickly got pulled by Sam, their lips pressing together. Smiling as their faces pulled apart, she tilted her head slightly biting her lip softly. "It's my pleasure." As Sam flicked the lights on, she squinted her eyes for tśa qa moment before turning her head to look around the room. Taking a quick glance of the room, she then turned back to him, raising a brow. "What? It's you're room, Sam. Sleep on the bed. It is yours." Speaking lowly as to not wake anyone in the house. Turning her body away from from Sam to face the entire room, she foot a few steps forward, keeping her feet light. "Yeah, it's been pretty hot, and I really need to get out of these clothes." After softly speaking, she paused for a moment, rethinking her words. "So I can cool down." She clarified with her voice still low. She then began to think momentarily, as she was not sure if she chose the right words.

**Sam** bit his lip by the use of Quinn's word. It was only making the room hotter than it already is. He just nodded and grabbed a shirt to give to her. He wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her shoulders. "I'm gonna be straight forward with this. I want to sleep on the bed with you. Go change and I'll wait for you." He whispered, pointing the bathroom on one side of the room. Good thing that he has his own bathroom. They wouldn't have to go out anymore. As soon as she entered the bathroom, Sam took the chance to change his clothes, leaving himself in just a tanktop and his boxers. He hopped on the bed as he waited until Quinn was ready to come out.

**Quinn** took the shirt from his hands, clutching it in her hands. As he kissed her shoulders, her mouth curled up, glancing away for a few seconds. Bringing her eyes back to his, her stomach started to knot, nodding her head. Lightly walking away to the bathroom soon entering the door of the bathroom. Softly closing the door behind after entering, she placed Sam's large white shirt on the counter, slipping her black flats off while doing so. Bringing her hands to the hem of her thin hoodie, she lifted her hands over her head, the material peeling from her heated skin. Pulling the sleeves off of the cream material, she proceeded to pull it off if her head. Placing it on the counter, she grabbed Sam's shirt, pulling her head into the shirt. Placing one arm at a time into the holes of the shirt. She pulled it down, the shirt falling on her upper thighs, quite loose. Bringing her hands to her hoodie, she folded it neatly, tucking the material under her right arm. Bending down to pick up her shoes, she clasped the pair while walking to the door, quickly walking out. Placing her eyes on Sam, she smiled for a moment, softly walking to the lounge chair, placing her items on the top. She then quickly made her way to the bed, letting her fingers lingering over the blanket for a few seconds. Pulling the blanket up, she shimmied her way into the sheets. "So, it's been a good day, hasn't it?" She smiled, laying on her back while facing the ceiling. Chewing the inside of her cheeks before letting her head fall towards his. "Did you really mean what you said? After the fireworks went off?" Speaking softly as this was something stuck in her head since the moment.

**Sam** finally saw Quinn in his shirt and he could get used to seeing this every night, every waking morning. He waited until she hopped on the bed beside him, looking up the ceiling, still feeling the awkwardness of having the girl beside him in bed for the first time. He paused, trying to think what he said after the fireworks went off. Everything was a haze. "I'm…. You're gonna hate me for this but honestly, I'm still stunned by the moment… I never thought we'd actually get this. I'm still in shock that I can't remember everything in order…but everything I said the entire day, I mean it." He said, smiling at her. "What exactly…were you asking about?" He turned to his side to face her, brushing her hair with his fingers.

**Quinn** couldn't help but laugh lightly at his words, now turning her while body towards Sam. "I mean, when you said.." Pausing her words, slightly shrugging her shoulders up. Picking up from where she left off, she cleared her throat before speaking. "I love you. When you said I love you." The words causing her stomach to fluttered, still under a haze because of his words.

**Sam** giggled when she tried to find the words she wanted to ask about. He leaned forward after she finally finished her sentence. "I love you too." He teased and kissed her on the lips lightly. "But yeah, I mean it. I was unsure at first but now, I don't want to spend another day without you." He intertwined his fingers with her, looking at it and playing with it as he continued to speak. "I just… I just don't want to hide this anymore. I want to fight for you, Quinn. I meant what I said. I want you to be mine. I don't want to share anymore." He said and looked back at her. "I don't want to pressure you. I'm willing to wait, honestly. I just hope I'm not waiting for nothing."

**Quinn** rolled her eyes at his word, smiling soon afterwards before being given a kiss. To be honest, Quinn knew she didn't feel as strongly as he did, but it wasn't like she didn't feel anything at all. She just hadn't given all of herself to Sam, as Biff still held parts of her. She did love Biff, caring for him immensely. He however, could not say she was in love with him. And it wasn't his fault, he had been doing everything properly. It was due to her own personal insecurities that she rarely ever showed, tracing all the way back into her elementary years. A trait she earned from her father. Shaking her thoughts away, she focused back on Sam. As he began to speak, Quinn's eyes were on the side of her pillow, tracing patterns with her finger over the material. She soon stopped once hearing all of Sam's word, gazing her eyes back to his. His words slightly overwhelming her. "I just need time, Sam. I haven't even told Biff about your first kiss, and you think I can just tell him about everything?" She raised an eyebrow, not wanting to spoil the moment, she pulled herself closer to Sam, wrapping her arm around his torso. "It'll all work out. Just be patient." Smiling while looking up to the blonde boy, she placed her head closer to his chest. "We can talk about it in the morning." She spoke softly, fluttering her eyes shut.

**Sam** bit his lips. He knew she was having a hard time that's why he didn't want to pressure her. "I'm not gonna rush, Quinn. I promise. I'll wait." He said, feeling her wrapping her arm around him. "I hope so. I just want you to know that I'm willing to fight for you." He said, kissing the top of her head once again. He smiled back when she did, saying they'll just talk about it in the morning. "Okay… I was wondering tho if…you'd want to stay for the rest of the weekend. My parents won't be home till late Sunday so we have the house all to ourselves." He knew his proposal was too much but the decision was still with Quinn. He just had to ask her.

**Quinn** with her eyes still shut, she nodded her head lazily at his words. "I know, I know." Basically mumbling the words, as she was beginning to fall into a slumber. Pushing her into the crook of his arm, she rest her head on his arm as she moved her body closer to Sam's. Nearly in a complete sleep, she stirred in his arms for a quick moment. "Talk about it in the morning, yeah?"Quinn murmured very softly, faintly smiling after her words. "Night, Sammy…"


End file.
